Dime que hay de nosotros
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: despues de que la guerra con los alienigenas del espacio exterior todos los de doggo buelven a su vida pero que pasara con aquellos que se enamoraron y tiene que ser separados y cuando se vuelven a encontrar ella se a enamorado de otro jack ¿la conquistara?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

***Sonido de alarma.***

-¿He?, ¡Haaa! ¿¡Mama porque no me levantaste!?-

-Trate pero no me hiciste caso Shio-

-Ya me voy- se despide Shio de su madre.

-Que no se te olvide tu paraguas recuerda que está lloviendo por las tardes-

-Ya lo sé mama-

-Que te valla bien, no llegues tarde-

***Narrado por shio.***

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que ya no ha habido más corazonadas (eran invasores del espacio exterior en forma de escarabajos gigantes) y hace tres meses que volví a mi vida normal, nunca pensé que realmente extrañaría a los chicos del Dogoo bueno aunque a los únicos que veo es a Galileo, Lemond, Esui, Jess (son mujeres las cuatro aunque sus nombres casi no lo parezcan) y Gaudí (él es hombre), jamás pensé en encontrarlos aquí aunque bueno, Galileo y Gaudí van en último año de secundaria y a partir de esta primavera ingresaran a la preparatoria, Jess y Esui van en universidad, y bueno Lemond al parecer asistía con migo en la misma preparatoria aunque en diferente salón, Mahesh volvió con sus padres a india, Hunter volvió a estados unidos, mientras que Vidocq y Jack regresaron también son su familia en España jamás pensé que ellos fueran de ahí realmente me sorprendí mucho…

Podrá ser que… ya no lo veré… que ya no seremos capaces de estar juntos… porque… porque me tuve que separar de, el cuándo me di cuenta que lo amaba… porque no solo… no solo… podemos pasar más tiempo juntos ¿Por qué nos separamos tan rápido? Dios por favor dagame verlo de nuevo o dagame olvidar este amor.

***Fin de la narración.***

-Realmente lo extraño…-pensaba Shio hasta que interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¡SHIO~chan!- gritaron su nombre mientras le agarraban su hombro de la nombrada, esta misma soltó un pequeño grito.

-Asao~san, me asustaste- decía Shio mientras daba un leve suspiro.

-Perdón Shio, ¿en que ibas pensando?- se disculpaba su amiga.

-En mis amigos de Dogoo, y en….-se sonrojo Shio al recordar a esa persona.

-Estabas pensando en que extrañabas a Jack ¿verdad?-comento Asao, con su típica sonrisa.

-… (Roja como un tonante), S…Si-respondió nerviosa Shio.

-Shio ¿acaso no se mandan e-mail?-pregunto curiosa su amiga aunque ya sabía a respuesta.

-Si pero…..-se vio un leve aire de tristeza en los ojos de Shio que no pasó desapercibido por Asao.

Asao ante ver cómo era la reacción de su amiga –Shio ¿Acaso ya le dijiste que lo extrañas? ¿Ese beso que se dieron una noche antes de despedirse, en la azotea del hospital… te hizo ver que querías estar más tiempo a su lado?- pregunto Asao.

-Asao~san- dijo Shio con un leve sonrojo.

_Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de su salón de clases._

-Shio mejor hablamos al rato- decía Asao.

-Ok…- le respondía su amiga.

_Desde que Shio avía vuelto a su vida ¨normal¨ se juntaba casi todo el tiempo con Asao ya que Shio la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas aunque todavía no se juntaban tanto en la escuela ya que Shio no quería que Asao se separara de sus amigas de hace más tiempo._

***sonido de la campana.***

-Siéntense, bueno hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante en el salón de clases, pasa, él se llama Grey Akuma- decía el profesor al entrar al salón de clases.

-Mucho gusto soy Grey Akuma espero llevarme bien con todos- dice presentándose.

Que guapo… definitivamente es mi tipo…. Haaa que belleza acaba de entrar… nomas se escuchaban los mormullos de las chicas en el salón de clases, mientras que los chicos decían cosas como que le ven a él y cosas así (celosos).

Grey tenía el cabello rojo alborotado, con los ojos verdes aceitunados, de piel blanca era alto y se veía su cuerpo bien formado.

-Bueno tú te sentaras…. Delante de la señorita que está en la última fila alado de la ventana… Eto…. Asi, Ogura- decía el profesor señalando el asiento de delante de Shio.

***Narrado por Shio.***

-¿Conmigo?- pensé.

-Mucho gusto espero llevarme bien contigo- dijo Grey con una sonrisa.

-Espero lo mismo-fue lo que respondí – rayos vio la revista sobre los tanques que estaba viendo, seguro pensara que soy una rara, pero es realmente guapo, y se ve que es amable, ¿espera que rayos estoy pensando?-se regañaba mental mente Shio.

***Fin de la narración.***

Así transcurrieron las horas hasta la hora del almuerzo, Shio saco su almuerzo y estaba guardando la misma revista que estaba leyendo en clases.

-Ogura ¿verdad?-

(Sobresalto) -Akuma me asustaste, dime que paso-responde Shio un tanto nerviosa ya que no se esperaba que un chico tan guapo como Grey le hablara (ya que la única que le habla del su salón de clases es Asao).

-Te gustan las cosas militares ¿verdad?-pregunta Grey.

-Eto… mm…. S… si me gustan mucho, a pero es que porque mi mama desde pequeña me puso a ver películas militares y cosas así junto a ella…. Y por eso…. Bueno… Eto…- respondía Shio mientras movía de un lado al otro sus manos.

-Jajaja jajaja… enserio Ogura eres una chica muy interesante-respondía Grey con una sonrisa que te desmayaría.

-Ogura te hablan en la puerta- Grito una chica de la clase.

-A gracias- respondió Shio, ya que sabía que era Lemond que le hablaba para comer juntas ya que desde que volvieron se volvieron amigas y diario comían juntas ya sean las dos solas o a veces se les unía Asao ya que las tres se llevaban muy bien.

-Grey porque no comes con nosotras, claro que no Grey comerá con migo, no el comerá con nosotras- se escuchaban las chicas que rodeaban a Grey.

-Lo siento pero ya quede de comer con Ogura, perdón enserio- decía Grey para quitarse a las chicas de encima.

-He con Ogura, pero porque con ella- decían eso y más, mientras miraban con odio a Shio.

-Bueno será para la próxima, adiós- decía grey mientras abrazaba por el hombro a Shio, mientras que esta se sonrojaba un poco.

-Que interesante-dice Asao con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que el sonrojo y las palabras del muchacho no pasaron desapercibidas por ella.

**Continuara…**

**Talvez este capitulo no sea tan interesante pero los demás si ya verán… enserio… por sierto estuve viendo que este anime no tiene ninguna historia en fanfiction acaso sere la primera? Kya…! Que amocion jejeje cuídense los quiero a todos….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Kaoru, que sucede- le pregunta una de sus amigas.

-Nada- responde con una sonrisa típica de ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

***En la azotea de la escuela*.**

-En resumen, entonces fuiste utilizada por este tipo para que no lo persiguieran y lo dejaran de molestar pero gracias a él las locas chicas de tu salón ahora te odian ¿verdad?-

-Bueno Lemond cuando lo pones así, suena un poco cruel no crees- respondió Shio ante lo dicho por su amiga.

-Enserio Shio mantente alegada de chicos como el, pueden ser peligrosos ¿sabes?-decía Lemond mientras apuntaba a Grey que comía con ellas.

-Lemond se nota que quieres mucho a Ogura, es muy lindo por parte tuya, pero déjame decirte que en realidad si quería comer con Ogura ya que es una chica muy interesante-decía Grey mientras comía.

-¿Interesante yo?- decía Shio un tanto confundida por el comentario de Grey.

-Sí, ya que muy pocas veces o rara vez o en mi situación jamás había visto a una chica que le encantara tanto las cosas militares, bueno no es raro pero… tu no escondes tu gusto por esas cosas y eso es lo que se me hace interesante ya que siempre las chicas son muy… "rosa"- decía Grey mientras veía y le sonreía a Shio.

-Gracias por decirme no "rosa", creo… pero sabes esconderlo sería algo que estaría mal ya que así soy yo y no pienso cambiar y quiero que si alguien quiere estar a mi lado que sea porque me quiere como soy y no por fingir algo que no soy, así como Asao, Lemond y todos en Dogoo- decía Shio sonriendo .

-Ya veo, en verdad eres una persona muy interesante y linda, me agradas-decía Grey con una sonrisa al ver la tierna sonrisa de Shio.

-¡Wow...! definitivamente me casare con Shio, Te quiero- decía Lemond mientras abrazaba a Shio.

Ante el comentario de Lemond, Shio y Grey rieron.

***toque de campana*.**

-Lemond nos vemos en la salida, adiós- se despedía Shio y Grey de Lemond después de ir a dejarla en el salón.

-Eres muy buena amiga de Lemond ¿verdad?-preguntaba Grey

-Si ya que nos conocemos de hace ya tiempo aunque de primero no le caía bien -respondió Shio al recordar la primera vez que se vieron.

-Oyes Ogura tengo una pregunta, en la azotea mencionaste a otros muchachos que iban en Dogoo y si mal no recuerdo esa organización es (entran a su salón) la que peleaba contra los corazonadas ¿me equivoco?-decía Grey.

(Sentados en su lugar)-…Si-respondía Shio a la pregunta de Grey un tanto nerviosa a lo que fuera a responder.

-Fabuloso Ogura en verdad eres sorprendente- Decía Grey con estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción.

-Moe… hay está de nuevo nuestro adorado Grey con esa chica ¿Qué le ve? Ni siquiera es bonita- decían las chicas o fans de Grey (celosas).

_Así pasaron las clases hasta la hora de salida._

-Shio vámonos seguramente nos está esperando Lemond para irnos a comer- decía Asao.

-Tienes razón vámonos, Asao que pastel comerás.- peguntaba Shio.

_Al decir eso Shio una persona se es quedo viendo y pensando sobre la conversación de las dos chicas._

-bueno….-pero no termino de decir ya que la interrumpieron.

-Ogura, Asao… … … … ¿Me les puedo unir? Es que… … … … … … bueno a mí también… … … … … me gustan las cosas dulces…- decía Grey un poco sonrojado.

-jajaja claro- Respondieron las dos chicas mientras reían un poco ante como se había puesto Grey al decir eso.

-Wow* qué lindo se ve sonrojado, jamás pensé que le gustara las cosas dulces realmente es un gusto tierno… se parece a… pero qué demonios estoy pensando, ya no debo de pensar en el Jack… ya no va a volver… ya no lo voy a ver jamás…. Es más… seguramente el no piensa más en mi… y mírame yo estoy triste por el…- pensaba Shio, mientras ponía una mueca de tristeza ante su pensamiento.

Pero esas muecas de tristezas no pasaron de desapercibido por Asao y…

-¿Ogura? Porque esa cara de tristeza ¿Qué tienes?- preguntaba Grey ya que tampoco había pasado desapercibida su tristeza para él.

-Bueno… es que…- pero Shio fue interrumpida porque…

-Asao… Shio… porque… ¡otra vez tú! no llegaban por mí me abandonaron por ese- decía o mejor dicho recamaba Lemond mientras señalaba a Grey.

Ya que como Lemond no es muy paciente fue a ver porque se tardaban sus amigas y cuando llego a salón de estas, encontró a Grey agarrando por los hombros a Shio.

-¡Shio me abandonaras por él, yo lo sabía! ¡Pero no te la dejare Shio es mía!- decía Lemond abrazando a Shio para separarla de Grey.

-No… Lemond… no es lo que piensas… yo solo... bueno yo quería acompañarlas a los pasteles porque me gustan mucho... pero al parecer Ogura se incomodó por eso…. Y yo bueno… veras- decía o trataba de decir Grey.

-No… no es eso… si no que… pues veras me acorde de alguien a quien quiero mucho- decía Shio.

Cuando Shio dijo eso Lemond hiso una mirada de tristeza para luego repasarla por una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… ojalá y que algún día me cuentes con el… así que… ¿puedo acompañarlas?- preguntaba Grey con un leve sonrojo.

-Si… bueno si es que Lemond quiere- decía Asao.

-Pues ya que- refunfuñaba Lemond.

-Qué bueno- decía Grey feliz.

-Pero… te tocara pagar todo lo que comamos ¿entendido?- ordenaba Lemond.

-Si…- decía Grey feliz.

-Entonces que esperamos vámonos- decía Asao.

***En la pastelería***

-Asi que Grey de ¿dónde vienes?- pregunto Lemond.

-Soy de Okinawa- respondía Grey.

-¿Viniste solo o con tus papás?- pregunta ahora Asao.

-Vivo en un departamento, solo- respondió Grey.

-Ya veo entonces… ¿Por qué te mudaste?- ya que era el turno de preguntar de Shio.

-Bueno es que verán, ya me había enfadado de vivir allá y bueno le pregunte a mis padres si me podía mudar y me dijeron que si y aquí me ven.-

-O.o chico rico- respondieron las tres chicas en unísono con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-No es eso… es solo (sonrojado) que yo bueno… -

-jajajajaja no te preocupes… sabes eres lindo… cuando te sonrojas- decía Asao.

**Continuara…**

**ArticGirl: ¡gracias por ser mi primer comentario en la historia! Si lo continuare de echo ya tengo varias paginas pero me desanime en seguirla ya que nadie la leia… también es una de mis series favoritas yo uf* ya perdi la cuenta de las veces que lo he visto, gracias por tus buenos deseos . por cierto si no hay comentarios no subiré el siguiente capitulo cuídate besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**cap dedicado a **ArticGirl ¡Eres grande!****

**Capítulo 3**

Por el comentario de esta los otros tres chicos se pusieron rojos como tomate.

-No eres de mi tipo no te preocupes- decía Asao con una sonrisa típica de ella y acompañaba con una risita.

-De acuerdo no sé si sentirme aliviado o decepcionado- decía Grey fingiendo decepción.

Solamente rieron las tres chicas.

-Es cierto ¿Asao~san tendrá a alguien que le guste?- se preguntaba mentalmente Shio.

***Un mes después una tarde lluviosa***

-Adiós Shio- se despedía Asao.

-Adiós Asao~san hasta mañana- le decía Shio.

-Rayos olvide mi paraguas por las prisas en la casa, ahora que are, pues que más quedarme aquí hasta que pare- pensaba Shio.

-¿Ogura? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Akuma, nada olvide mi paraguas y estoy esperando que pare de llover o que se tranquilice un poco- decía Shio mirando su revista "tanques mensual".

-Ya veo… Ogura... yo te… puedo… llevar- decía Grey un poco nervioso.

-¿he?- preguntaba ingenuamente Shio.

-Yo… bueno… es que… por si no para… y… si te mojas… te puedes enfermar y así- decía Grey más nervioso.

-Gracias me encantaría que me llevaras a la casa- decía Shio con una sonrisa.

Grey al ver la sonrisa de Shio se puso rojo ya que pues no era la primera vez que la veía sonreír pero esa sonrisa era tan dulce que hiso que su corazón se acelerara de mas era la primera vez que la veía sonreír con tanta ternura.

-¿Akuma?- pregunto Shio ya alado de él.

-Na… nada… vámonos- respondía Grey con la cabeza agachada ya que se había puesto nervioso.

***durante su camino a casa de Shio* **

-Akuma, yo… gracias por llevarme a casa- decía Shio un poco roja.

-De nada Ogura- Respondía Grey con nerviosismo.

-Shio…-

-… … …-

-Dime Shio…- decía con la cabeza agachada ya que era la primera vez que pedía eso y más a un chico.

-¡¿HE!?- se sorprendió Grey ante la inesperada petición de su ahora mejor amiga.

-Entonces… dime… Grey… Shio- decía Grey todo rojo como tomate.

-Gre… Grey~kun- decía también toda roja Shio.

Durante el resto del camino hubo un silencio no incomodo si no extrañamente cómodo ya que las dos personitas estaban tan rojos que no se animaban a verse bueno a excepción de una persona que estaba viendo a la otra de reojo.

-Diablos que pena me da decirle por su nombre por dios pero si no es la primera vez que llamo a alguien por su nombre de pila, a Lemond le dijo por su nombre e igual que a Kaoru, no entiendo porque con Shio es diferente, ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso me gusta? Bueno Shio es muy bonita y más cuando sonríe y se pone roja aparte es original no es alguien que actué diferente para caerle bien a la gente no entiendo porque no tiene novio espera eso no me consta bueno tampoco es que la haiga visto con un chavo de la prepa pero ¿y si no va a la prepa?- pensaba Grey.

-¿Grey~kun?-

-¿y si es alguien mayor? Dios que diablos pienso mejor preguntarle- seguía pensando Grey ignorando el llamado de su nombre.

-Grey~kun-

-No, no, no, como preguntare eso… pero somos amigos y bueno solo quiero conocerla más pero y si ¿piensa que me gusta? Bueno que eso no sería nada falso ¡haaa! ¡¿Qué hago?!- pensaba todavía grey mientras se alborotaba con su mano libre ya que la otra tenía el paraguas.

-¡GREY~KUN!- gritaba Shio ya que en sus otros tratados de llamados la había ignorado.

-¿He?-

-Grey~kun ya llegamos a mi casa, gracias por traerme… deste tu… bueno… quieres pasar… solo hasta que se calme la lluvia y aparte bueno como agradecimiento por a verme traído también secar tu playera ya que se mojó del hombro por a verme cubierto para no mojarme- decía Shio mientras miraba a Grey un poco roja.

-S… Si gracias…- respondía grey nerviosa.

-Bueno… pasa- decía Shio mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Perdón por la intromisión – decía Grey mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la puerta para pasar.

-Vamos a mi habitación mientras pongo en la secadora tu camisa- decía Shio, mientras subían a su cuarto. –Ya vuelvo ponte cómodo-

-Si…-respondía un poco rojo Grey, mientras le daba su camisa a Shio, pero Shio se voltio para no verlo desnudo… bueno ver su torso desnudo.

***Pensamiento de Grey***

Wow* la habitación de Shio es realmente cool, lleno de réplicas de armas y aviones, aunque muchos dijeran que parece la habitación de un hombre todavía conserva ese toque femenino, único, que hace tan hermosa la habitación así como a ella, huele a ella a un toque dulce y relajante (por cierto Grey estaba sentado en la cama de Shio, con los pies cruzados) ¿ella que pensara de mí? ¿Solo pensara en mi como un amigo? O ¿Cómo otra cosa? ¿Si le llego a preguntar qué piensa de mí…? No. No, es obvio que ella pensaría que me gusta… si le digo que me gusta… ¿Qué me respondería? Grey mírate (ahora se tira boca arriba, mirando el techo) tienes miedo de lo que te responda…. Jamás te había sucedido

-¿Shio que tienes de diferente?- decía Grey en voz alta.

-Mucho- decía una hermosa voz femenina que hizo que grey se parara rápidamente y la mirada extrañado.

*Fin del pensamiento*

-Que hermosa- decía Grey en voz alta, un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias- contestaba voz hermosa.

-¡Mamá!- grito Shio al ver a una hermosa mujer que le sonreía con ternura.

-¿Mamá?- preguntaba grey sin creérselo.

La mamá de Shio era… como Shio pero su cabello era largo y su cara un poco más fina dando a entender que era una mujer madura pero no pasaba de los veintiuno, ella tenía una belleza que como todo el mundo describe… una belleza de princesa del siglo XIX, no era alta pero tampoco muy pequeña era la estatura perfecta… Grey con solo ver a esa hermosa mujer se imaginaba una hermosa princesa vestida con un kimono rojo con flores amarillas, verdes y naranjas… su cabello suelto y lacio como lo lucia en ese momento… un hermoso rostro como la virgen del renacimiento serena y pacífica, una hermosa princesa, emperatriz, con una gracia como ninguna, en resumen la mujer perfecta…

"Dios si Shio crece y se ve como su mamá, ella sería una diosa, la más hermosa mujer que haiga pisado el planeta"-

*En la cocina*

-Señora disculpe mi… atrevimiento pero ¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntaba todavía sin creérselo Grey.

-¿Cuántos crees tú?- decía la hermosa mujer.

-La verdad… unos veinte años por no exagerar- decía grey.

-Grey~kun, mi mamá se llama Licari Ogura, ella es nacida en Tokio y tiene treinta años- decía Shio, tratando de no reventar de risa por la cara de Grey.

-¡SIGUE SIENDO MUY JOVEN!- gritaba Grey muy sorprendido –Eso quiere decir que ¿te tuvo a los quince años?-

-Así es… su papá y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenía diez años y el quince desde entonces el me tomo como su novia- decía Licari muy contenta.

"El papá de Shio es un LOLICON"-pensaba Grey. Lo que acababa de pensar jamás se lo diría a Shio.

-Él y yo decidimos tener a Shio cuando cumplí los quince ya que mi esposo se iba a ir a la escuela militar, porque nuestros padres estaban en desacuerdo con que tuviera una relación con el- seguía narrando la mamá de Shio.

-¡HASTA YO ESTARIA DESACUERDO SI MI HIJA ANDUBIERA CON UN LOLICON!- volvió a pensar Grey

-Yo en verdad lo amo… pero jamás nos hemos casado a pesar que antes de que se fuera me diera un anillo de matrimonio- decía Licari mirando su anillo melancólicamente.

Grey quiso preguntar por qué pero no se atrevió, por la triste cara de Shio.

-¡ha!- decía Licari sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes –La camisa de Grey, Shio si piensas dejar que el pobre chico siga sin camisa más tiempo pescara un resfriado-

-Es cierto ya vuelvo con ella- decía Shio yendo al cuarto de lavado.

-Grey te lo diré rápidamente, mi hija es única eso lo sé y tú también pero piensa muy bien por qué y también te diré lo siguiente ella está enamorada de alguien profundamente… pero no dejes que eso te desanime- decía Licari muy seria.

-¿De qué habla?-

-Calla ahí viene luego te digo- decía Licari, viendo el cómo se acercaba su hija, ella tenia una sonrisa de complice y Grey capto la idea.

Licari, la mamá de Shio, sabia que el amaba a su hija.

Los dos se rieron y Shio los miro extrañada una vez que ella se paro a lado de Grey para entregarle su camisa.

**Continuara….**

Bueno no hay mucho que decir mas que ¡ME VOY DE VIAJE! No es un gran lugar pero me voy a gudalajara de viaje escolar… que emoción :") Licari bueno el nombre salio de…. (suenan los tambores) ArticGirl ¡Eres genial!...

**ArticGirl:** **Tu queridísima misaki-sama volvió!**yo soy la que debería pedirte una disculpa primero porque

1ro: al leer tu seudo-nombre se me ocurrio el de Licari… (espero que no te moleste)

2do: por tardar en actualizar, no me deges de leer adoro tus lindos comentarios… :")

3ro: por tener tu alma en el hilo (no quiero eso)

Pero la escuela no me dega, como es fin de semestre y no le caigo bien a un profe y me quiere reprobar lo típico… hay exámenes y haaag! Y para acabarle la inspiración viene en los exámenes, no se porque tal vez por el estrés…..

jajajaja es cierto no es una serie muy conocida… pero no importa es igual de genial! Amo la serie! Me quede con ganas de ver que pasaba entre Jack y shio… (crueldad que solo al final dieran un pequeño pedaso de romance) gracias por tus buenos deseos y elogiar siempre mi historia ¡Eres super! Pero… me gustaría que me digeras que te gustaría que apareciera… digo solo para darme mas ideas y disfrutes la historia….

Cuídate besos y abrazos! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**cap dedicado a **ArticGirl ¡Eres grande!****

**Capítulo 4**

**En un lugar muy lejos de Japón…. España….**

-Adam… ven a cércate- decía una mujer.

-¿Qué ocupa madre?- contestaba Adam, mientras se acercaba a una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años muy bien vestida.

-Adam… ella es Alexandra Maddie, su familia tiene linaje de aristócrata… tiene estudios en… … … bueno platiquen para conocerse mejor- decía la mujer mientras se retiraba.

Adam solamente chasqueo la lengua moviendo su cabeza hacia algún lado.

Alex estaba vestida con una falda pegada a la mitad de las rodillas de color azul y una blusa blanca de tirantes con su cabello rubio suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran de color azul cielo.

"Odio esto"- Lamento esto… pero… yo no sabia nada sobre esto… pero ven cuéntame de ti mientras damos una vuelta en el jardín- decía Adam con una sonrisa forzada… con esa sonrisa forzada que estaba tan acostumbrado desde que había vuelto a esa "familia".

-Mucho gusto, como ya sabes mi nombre es Alexandra Maddie hija única… estudie en el colegio para señoritas….me gradué con la mejor nota de mi generación y por cierto tengo 20 años… cuéntame de ti- decía Alex con una sonrisa.

-Para empezar… soy el hijo más chico tengo un hermano de tu edad con el que te llevarías de maravilla… todavía no me graduó y lo siento pero no me interesas- decía Adam mirándola a los ojos.

Los dos pararon para verse a la cara, Alex le sonrió….

-Que chico tan mas honesto… pero tienes razón tampoco me interesas para empezar por el siempre hecho de que eres un nene para mi… pero hice esto simplemente porque tu madre me pidió que viniera para sacarte a no sé quién de la cabeza-

-Mi madre y sus ocurrencias- decía Adam, mientras se agarraba la cabeza sin creérselo.

-Si… ni yo sé a qué se refería… pero daremos por terminada la entrevista de matrimonio, todavía no puedo creer que hagan esto algunas familias, estamos en el siglo XXI no en el XIX…- decía Alex.

-Todavía algunas familias de las más ricas hacen esto para mantener la fortuna de la familia intacta- decía Adam sabiendo que ese era el motivo principal de las entrevista de matrimonio por lo menos de su familia.

-Les diré que no eres mi tipo… pero a cambio pásame el número de tu hermano- decía la chica mientras sacaba su celular de la falda.

-Sí, pero mira él es…- decía Adam mientras le mostraba una foto.

-Kya! ¿Tiene novia?- decía Alex con ojos en forma de corazón.

-No- decía Adam mientras le pasaba su número.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntaba Alex.

-¿Quién?- preguntaba Adam sin saber.

-A quien… quieres-

-Japón- respondió sin más.

-¡Está muy lejos!- Alex estaba muy sorprendida de la distancia que separaba a los dos.

-Lo sé- contestaba Adam un poco desanimado.

\- Adam… sabes yo pienso que deberías ir a lado de la persona que quieres y se lo hagas saber… porque es muy doloroso amar a alguien y tenerlo muy lejos de ti… ¡ha! Ya sé, ya que bueno tu… me pasaste el número del bombón de tu hermano yo are algo por ti- decía Alex mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-No gracias- contestaba Adam mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

-Ya veo… sabes mi papá mandara a un grupo de cerebritos a Japón-

-Ya sabía eso un grupo de intercambio un "amigo" mío se va a ir para allá-

-¿No quieres ir?- pregunto Alex extrañada.

-¿Por qué debería?-pregunto el entendiendo la pregunta.

-Bueno… tu nombre aparece en la lista de aceptados… talvez la podrías ver de nuevo si vas-

-Alex agradezco el gesto… pero Japón es enorme no hay posibilidades de que me encuentre con ella-

-Mándale un e-mail preguntándole el nombre de su escuela-

-¿Para?-

-¡Pregúntaselo y ya!-

-Si… jefa-

….

***Dos meses después***

-Bueno chicos ya a sus asientos- decía la tutora de la clase. -A partir de hoy habrá dos alumnos nuevos, pasen- decía la maestra mientras hacia la señal de que pasaran los dos nuevos.

-Ellos son Vidocq Onizuka y…-

Al ver al muchacho que estaba alado de Vidocq, Shio sintió como se le helaba la sangre, pero también sintió dos miradas una de.

-Jack- susurraba Shio para sí sola pero lo que no sabía ella es que Grey la había escuchado.

-Adam Muirhead… Ellos vienen desde España, espero que se lleven bien con ellos, lo siguiente son sus lugares ustedes dos se sentaran a lado del Akuma y Ogura- Decía la maestra mientras apuntaba hacia los nombrados.

-Pero que guapos son, son mi tipo, los amo, creo que me he enamorado- decían las chicas.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo- decían los chicos recordando la llegada de Grey hace nueve meses.

-Buenos chicos cálmense volvamos a las clases- decía la maestra mientras daba de aplausos para que le hicieran caso.

Vidocq y Adam se sorprendieron al ver a sus dos viejas amigas… pero no se hablaron ninguno de los cuatro, luego tendrían más tiempo para hablar. Mientras tanto tendrían que fingir no conocerse.

Una vez que Adam, paso alado de Shio se paró para mirarla… ella volteo a mirarlo… los dos se veían fijamente y parecía como si el mundo se detuviera y solo estuvieran ellos dos… parecía un sueño para los dos… por fin se veían después de mucho tiempo.

-Mi hermosa Shio… todos te están vendo- decía Grey en un susurro para Shio ya que si se les quedaban viendo a los dos.

Ella se sonrojo por la escena y se volteo y Adam veía con enojo a Grey y este le devolvía la mirada.

Adam comprendio algo solamente al ver a Grey y fue que este era su rival en el amor de Shio….

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Volví! Lo sé, lo sé muy corto… pero es que lo escribí desde un celular…. Estoy castigada…:/ y la depresión no me deja pensar con claridad…. Y cosas asi….**

**ArticGirl: Hola! Perdón por tardarme tanto! Una sincera disculpa… pero como esto y aquello se atravesó… ya vez… jajajaja algo lindo para alguien linda (me refiero al nombre de la mama de Shio)… de echo… me agrado mucho el nombre que puse…. Es cierto seria fenomenal poner algo haci…. Acción… lo conciderare… jajaja si me diberti mucho en mi viaje… el primero y el ultimo de la escuela (me Sali de la prepa) jajajaja soy muy olvidadisa… pero no creo que olvide eso jamas… jajajaja tienes razón si se parece a el… de echo me gusta como se ve la imagen, es el grey de mis sueños… 3 jajajaja…. Cuídate besos y abrazos…**

**Pds: perdón por ser tan corto… el capitulo… **


	5. Chapter 5

**cap dedicado a **ArticGirl ¡Eres grande!****

Capítulo 5

Adam comprendió algo solamente al ver a Grey y fue que este era su rival en el amor de Shio….

Todo el aire a su alrededor se había ido o ¿solo fue su imaginación? Tan solo ver a Adam ahí parado frente ella era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás… sentía las lágrimas que iban a brotar de sus ojos, pero hizo lo posible para que no saliera ninguna, estaba feliz pero a la vez tan triste, él había llegado tarde…

-Jack- volvió a susurrar… un susurro de amor y tristeza…

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad…

-¡Shi…o!... … …. …. …. … … .. . . . . O… … … ….….….… …. bueno estoy tan sorprendida que no sé qué decir- decía Lemond que había salido corriendo en cuanto dieron el timbre de receso, para buscar a Shio como de costumbre pero al entra al salón no se esperaba ver a sus viejos compañeros de batalla sentados a lado de Shio y Grey….

-Un hola bastaría…- decía Vidocq

-Hola a los dos-

-Hola- contestaban Vidocq y Adam en unísono.

-¡No espera! Mejor dicho ¿qué hacen aquí? – gritaba Lemond ya captando la idea de la situación.

-Bueno… son estudiantes de intercambio- decía Asao acercándose.

-A… bueno… sigo sin creerme que están aquí… ya veo el porqué de tu mensaje… Adam- decía Lemond mirando a Adam con picardía…

-Cállate- decía Adam volteando a otro lado.

-Shio… me acompañas ocupo hablar contigo a solas- decía Grey acercando su rostro para que nadie más escuchara…. Pero la cercanía era bastante que hizo que Shio se sonrojara… alguien se molestara… y otros… bueno disfrutaban de la escenita.

Los dos se levantaron sin decir nada.

-¿A dónde van tortolos?- decía Lemond

Shio se dio la vuelta para juntar sus manos en forma de disculpa pero sin decir nada… y salió así del salón.

-Adam… Grey está tratando de conquistar el corazón de Shio y no tarda en hacerlo- decía Lemond.

-Como si me importara-contesta sin convencer a nadie Adam.

-Entonces me imagino que se le va a declarar… se veía muy decidido…- decía Vidocq.

-No lo hará- decía Asao.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…..?- Preguntaba Adam.

-Asao Kauro… es la segunda vez que nos vemos… Jack~san… él no le dirá que la quiere, bueno hoy no…-

-Bueno si lo hace o no, no es mi problema-

Pero Adam seguía sin convencer a nadie.

Después de un rato Grey y Shio habían vuelto… pero habían vuelto muy extraños….

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto Vidocq a los dos chicos que estaban actuando raro.

-No… Si… Bueno ya ni se - comentaba sin ver Shio a sus amigos (Lemond ya se había ido a su clase).

-¿?-

-Es un secreto- dijo Grey como respuesta a las caras de duda de Asao, Vidocq y Adam.

-Siéntense- ordeno la el maestro de matemáticas. –Bueno, hay alguien que desea hablar con ustedes, puede pasar-

-Buenas chicos me llamo Yoshino y ella es mi compañera Smerald, nosotros venimos de la universidad de artes, de aquí mismo y bueno como proyecto final tenemos que estelarizar una película… que consiste en…-

-En una chava de universitaria que conoce a un tipo súper guapo y se enamora físicamente de él… pero como no más lo ve una vez cree que jamás lo volverá a ver pero pasan los años y ella se dedica a ser enfermera y conoce a alguien pero ella no lo ama a pesar de que el a ella si…. Y algo malo ocurre una noche cuando ella se queda sola en su consultorio… ella vuelve a ver aquel hombre guapo… pero ese hombre guapo no había cambiado ni un poco… al verlo cubierto de sangre lo trato de ayudar pero el solo le clavo sus colmillos en ella…. Así es el en realidad era un vampiro…- decía la compañera del joven dando un pequeño argumento de lo que iba tratar la pequeña película (recordar que soy malísima para los sumaris).

-Bueno chicos y ustedes dirán "¿y aquí nosotros que tenemos que ver?" muy fácil… queremos que ustedes sean nuestros actores ya que toda la universidad va a estar ocupada con sus proyectos finales nuestro grupo de cinematografía no tiene actores disponibles y si nos ponemos a interpretarlos nosotros nos estresaremos, así que los invitamos a que se inscriban, la película solamente la verán nuestros profesores que son cuatro y con eso nos evaluara… no se preocupen nadie más que ellos la verán-

-¡Ellos! ¡Yoshino~kun ellos! Ellos son los hombres que he imagine para mi historia guapos pero no presumen de ello… a ellos los quiero…- decía la chica excitada agarrando las manos de ellos.

-Smerald… tranquilízate… no sabemos si ellos tiene el talento y si quieren participar…-

-¡Cállate! Ustedes dos…. ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Akuma Grey, Adam Muirhead - contestaban los chicos un poco sorprendidos.

-Ustedes serán mis protagonistas ¡Y ella tiene que ser mi hermosa mi hermosa Zara…!-

-¿Yo?-

-Si tu….-

-Asao Kaoru, pero perdón pero yo no puedo… soy parte del comité estudiantil y estamos muy ocupados organizando la clausura de los de tercer año… pero yo propongo a Ogura Shio-

-¿Ogura?- decía una parte del salón muy impresionados.

-Es la que está mirando a la ventana y perdida en su mundo- decía Asao apuntando a Shio.

-Mmmmm…. Bueno tiene la carita redonda y todavía un poco infantil… no… no creo que funcione-

-Yo le puedo apostar que si funcionara…. Solo póngale una peluca que tenga el cabello largo o una cosa de esas que utilizan ustedes las mujeres para que su cabello se vea mas largo y vera como su rostro cambia- comentaba Grey, recordando a la hermosa Licari la mama de Shio

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Yoshino.

-Si- dijo Grey sin dudarlo

-Entonces ¿Ogura te gustaría actuar en la obra como el personaje principal?- comento Smerald

-¿He?- pregunto Shio en señal que si se había perdido en su mundo.

-Di que si- decía Vidocq, queriéndose vengar de una vez por haber propuesto un mejor plan que el en la última batalla que tuvieron con los corazonados.

-…Si…-aunque Shio dudo un poco…. Y contesto todavía sin preguntar el que.

-Listo ya están los personajes de mi gran película- decía Aliviada Smerald

-Querrás decir nuestra….- defendía Yoshino.

-Da lo mismo yo la escribí…Nos vamos, nos vemos el sábado a las dos de la tarde en la universidad de artes pregunten por Smerald y Yoshino ¿ok? Bay- y con esa despedida por parte de la Chica los dos pasaron a retirarse.

*En la hora de salida*

-¿¡Enserio vas a participar en la película!?- Preguntaba sorprendida Lemond

-Sí y cuando iba a protestar ya se habían ido- reprochaba Shio

-Bueno es tu culpa por estar perdida en esa mente tan loca que tienes- comentaba Vidocq.

-De hecho no es mi culpa, es culpa de Asao~san y Grey~kun-

Al escuchar como la chica llamaba por su nombre como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Jack sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-No es nuestra culpa que estuvieras en las nubes-

Al escuchar eso Shio hizo un puchero hacia Asao.

-Entonces ¿Acaso el grupito para irnos a la casa ha estado creciendo o es mi imaginación?- preguntaba Grey.

-Cállate no es nuestra culpa que donde estamos viviendo quede hacia la misma dirección- contestaba con enojo Adam.

-¿Dónde se están quedando Jack?- preguntaba Shio lo que todos querían saber (y mas las chicas de su clase)

-Por el distrito tres y cercas del parque del sur-

-¿¡He!?- gritaba sorprendida Shio

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Vidocq

-Es por donde yo vivo- respondía Shio todavía sorprendida

-Ya veo… entonces talvez seamos vecinos- dijo Adam

-¿Viven con alguna familia?-preguntaba Asao.

-No, de echo la casa donde vivimos es una casa para estudiantes… pero hasta el momento no más vivimos nosotros dos- decía Vidocq

-¿Por qué? ¿Nomas ustedes se ganaron el intercambio?- preguntaba Grey.

-No, de hecho fuimos bastantes- contestaba Vidocq

-¿Y los demás?- preguntaba Lemond.

-En Tokio- dijo Vidocq.

-¿Por qué a ustedes les toco aquí?- aunque Lemond preguntara ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-Por qué Ad…- pero Vidocq fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

-A saber- contestaba Adam sin interés.

"Viniste solo por ella"- pensaba Asao y Lemond.

-¿He? eso es raro que nomás a ustedes dos los mandaran para aca- decía Shio.

"Definitivamente ella no lo capta"- pensaba Vidocq, Lemoond y Asao.

Continuara….

Hola! Ya empeze en mi nueva escuela y que creen? Me graduare de la preparatoria en 6 meses y entrere a la universidad de 16 años (me isieron una equivalencia de materias del bachillerato y asi)

ArticGirl: Hola! Como estas? Gracias! Poz si los problemas van y vienen…. Pero no se como que todavía no maduro para tomárme los problemas para que no me afecten…. Bueno te dego por que ya me acacharon (hando en clases de francés y la maestra es muy regañona) cuídate ¡! Besos y hablasos!


	6. Chapter 6

**cap dedicado a **ArticGirl ¡Eres grande!****

**Capítulo 6**

-Enserio no puedo creer que me trajeras a Japón solo para que te des cuenta que te están robando a la chica que quieres...- comento Vidocq una vez que habían llegado a su nueva casa sentándose en un sofá.

Ellos estaban viviendo en la planta de arriba de una bodega… (es como una casa individual ellos entran directamente sin entrar en la bodega) la casa era muy grande con tres recamaras cada recamara con su baño personal con tina y toda la cosa una sala y comedor juntos y una barra para que comieran con bancos metálicos que giran (ya saben esos bancos giratorios donde no pueden evitar dar vueltas jajaja…) en la sala solo había tres sillones y una mesita en medio con un televisor pegado en la pared… toda la casa era blanca con todos los muebles negros… era una casa realmente elegante…(1)

-No me la han robado y no me digas que no te convino… si te hubieras ido a Tokio te hubieras encontrado con la loca de tu prometida- se defendió Adam yendo directo a la cocina para tomar agua….

-Se pudiera decir que tienes razón así que te debo el favor… aparte quería conocer Japón- sonaba como excusa, hasta para el… pero la verdad era que no quería ver a la loca de Azucena.

-No te hagas el bueno conmigo también viniste a ver como seguía galileo, ya que te sientes culpable por lo que te digo Hunter antes de irse ¿verdad?- dijo Adam sabiendo que Vidocq lo negaría… su orgullo era muy grande…

-Ese idiota algún día me las pagara-rencor avía en la voz de Vidocq, al recordar el tan odioso suceso…

*Flash Back*

Aero puerto de Los Ángeles… Estados Unidos

Era hora de irse cada quien a su casa todos se estaban despidiendo… los primeros en irse fueron Galiko, Gaudí y Capa, abordando un avión directo a casa…. Y mientras tanto Jess trataba de besar a Lemond, pero esta no quería que su boca fuera invadida por una lengua femenina y mientras luchaba por eso los que se habían quedado estaban viendo la escena con una gotita en su frente.

-Ne, Vidocq, quiero hablar contigo-

-¿De qué Hunt…-

Un puño contra la cara de Vidocq no lo dejo continuar, los chicos dejaron atrás, los besos y la escena cómica, para asombrarse con lo visto. Con algo que nunca se habían imaginado.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA A TI?!- grito enojado Vidocq llevándose una mano en la parte afectada.

-¡NO, A TI QUE MIERDAS TE PASA POR ESA MENTE QUE PRESUMES! Adiós fue lo único que le dijiste, ¡UN MALDITO ADIOS! Sin un, ojalá que estés bien, espero verte pronto o perdón por hacerte perder el ojo-enojado así se sentía Hunter en esos momentos.

-¡LE AGRADECI POR AVERNOS DADO EL MODO PARA ACABAR CON TODO ESTO, CUANDO FUIMOS AL HOSPITAL!- decía Vidocq recordando la visita.

-¿¡ESO LE DEVOLVERA LA VISTA!? ¿¡SABES LO QUE SENTIRA SUS PADRES CUANDO ELLA LE DIJA COMO PERDIO LA VISTA Y CASI EL OJO!?- Hunter ya no estaba enojado estaba furioso.

-N… no- y pensándolo bien era cierto cómo reaccionarían sus padres.

-Así es no lo sabes pero a ella no le importara, porque fue gracias a la persona que quiere, Vidocq, te estimo y es genial trabajar contigo pero, me saca de quicio que te hagas el imbécil a los sentimientos que esa linda niña tiene por ti-

-Ja, ¿acaso te enamoraste de ella?- se burló Vidocq.

…..

….

…

..

.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- dijo Hunter como si no importara.

Todos estaban Choqueados, jamás se hubieran imaginado tal cosa.

-Este enfermo le ganas como con diez años-

-Has escuchado la expresión… para el amor no hay edad-

Callados… todos estaban callados, ya no sabían si era por cómo había actuado Hunter, porque se estaban gritando o por la repentina declaración de amor de un pedófilo.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? – decía Vidocq con la esperanza que así fuera.

-Claro que sí, no más la veo como una niña a la que hay que proteger… como una hermanita, ya te golpe, te grite y dicho esto ya me voy, cuídense-se despedía de todos mientras se dirigía a un taxi para irse a casa

-Adiós-se despedían todos en unísono, todavía sin comprender por qué los golpes.

-Vidocq, esa niña te quiere, por lo menos se honesto con ella, pero ya no importa jamás la volverás a ver-

Vidocq solo chasqueo la lengua, en su vida lo habían golpeado.

*Fin del flash back*

-No actuare como un patán como tú y seré sincero…. la verdad si quería verla y no darle el gusto a Hunter de que soy un imbécil-

Ok… tal vez no era tan orgulloso como Adam pensó.

-¿Soy patán?-pregunto Adam.

-Si- Y como era de esperarse respondió sin dudar.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- pregunto Adam sentándose en uno de los banquitos.

-Porque si ya sabes que te quiere y ella sabe que la quieres ¿Por qué no le dices que sea tu novia? sería lo más normal ¿no?-

-Lo seria, si ella lo supiera-

-¿No le has dicho?-

-No… Solo le di mi e-mail, y le dije un adiós no hablamos de una relación, después de besarla cuando estuvimos en el hospital-

-Más lento…. ¿La besaste?-

Adam se quedó congelado en su lugar…

"Mierda"- pensó.

-¿Así que a besaste? ¿He? Bueno ahora eres más patán de lo que creí- dijo Vidocq yendo a su habitación…

-Ya lo sé-Listo lo había admirado era un ¡Patán!

-Sabes así de tonta que es… ¿no pensara que solo fue un capricho tuyo?-Vidocq no entendía al chico albino.

-Pero… yo no le diré que me gusta-

-¿Por qué?- cada segundo que pasaba Vidocq entendía menos al joven idiota que estaba sentado en la cocina.

-Porque primero debo arreglar este asunto que me tiene tan enojado con mi madre, ya que si estamos juntos en estos momentos ella sufrirá… y yo no quiero eso para nada, no quiero que sufra la persona que quiero por mi culpa, no quiero que nada la dañe- con esas se metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta…

Solamente soltó esas palabras tan lindas porque pensó que su compañero lo estaba ignorando ya que él había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto antes de que el terminara.

-*Risita* ¡Que romántico!- se burló Vidocq.

-¡Cállate!- grito Adam con su cara hirviendo de vergüenza.

Se tiro a su cama viendo los mensajes que compartía con su amaba casi diario… mensajes que ya no compartirían porque él ahora estaba a su lado… para saber que hacia diario, a su lado para protegerla incluso si eso le costaba la vida. Adam abrió un mensaje en especial… su favorito el que nunca borraría ni de su celular ni de su mente… era especial porque no decía las mismas cosas que los demás (2)

Salió de bañarse y vio que brillaba una lucecita de su celular.

-¿Un mensaje? Mi madre tal vez- se dijo a sí mismo y abrió el mensaje solo para sorprenderse de lo que decía… se sintió feliz y respondió con un siempre "pues yo también encontré amigos que te represen y yo pienso que lo que le ven a esos chicos es que son muy atractivos… pero como tú eres una boba maniática de las cosas militares no entenderías eso…. buenas noches… idiota" y se tiro a su cama para dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

***Hola! Buenas noches… que crees dos chicos nuevos entraron a mi salón y las mujeres se mueren por ellos, no sé qué les ven °-° son como todos, por lo menos para mí… adiós...

Psd: ya no te podre escribir más ya que he encontrado a más amigos para que te remplacen :p*

Ella ya estaba dormida cuando vibro su celular… reviso quien era y sonrió como una niña pequeña al leer el mensaje… lo vio y borro el mensaje junto todos los demás mensajes ya no los ocupaba… él estaba a su lado… aunque muy tarde para el gusto de ella.

-Adam…- fue lo único que dijo Shio para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

**-Quiero protegerla, no quiero que nadie la dañe, quiero que solo me mire a mí, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que la amo, eso es lo que quiero, la quiero solo para mí… la protegeré aunque me cueste la vida, la protegeré de todos…- decía un muchacho para el mismo.**

**_-¿Entonces por qué está a mi lado muerta?-decía una voz masculina._**

**_-¿He?-contestaba el muchacho._**

**_-Mírala, su cara ya no reacciona está muerta, tú la mataste con tus propias manos, Adam… no… Jack el destripador-_**

**_Él se miró las manos estaban llenas de sangre… la sangre de ella._**

**_-No- susurro -¡No!-_**

**_-¡SI! No la pudiste proteger de ti, admítelo… tú… y ella… jamás podrá estar juntos-_**

**_-¡CALLATE!-_**

**_-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad?-_**

**_-¡YO LA PROTEGERE!-_**

**_-Seamos sinceros, no lo aras y ¿sabes porque? Porque la odias-_**

**_-¡Yo no la odio!-_**

**_-Si la odias, la desprecias… porque ella no te ama a ti-_**

**_-Eso no lo sabes-_**

**_-Si lo sé, llegaste tarde ella ama a otro-_**

**_-¡CALLATE!-_**

**_-No escaparas de la realidad, yo soy parte de ella, mi sangre corre por su cuerpo, ella es mi descendiente-_**

**_-¿Eres… Oda Nobunaga?-_**

**_El señor solo sonrió a respuesta._**

Adam despertó sudando frio… se sentó en la cama para verla hora.

-Las tres de la mañana… ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿O algo más? Nobunaga… es la primera vez que lo veo, pero como demonios lo pude ver si ni siquiera sé cómo era, eso solo lo sabe Shio… mierda…- susurraba Adam en la oscuridad de su cuarto, tenía miedo de eso estaba seguro, un sueño el cual jamás quisiera volver a tener.

La semana transcurrió normal… Con los gritos de las chicas al ver a los tres galanes de la escuela (ya saben Vidocq, Adam, Grey) juntos, ya que aunque Grey y Adam no se llevaran tan bien, por culpa de alguien que ni se daba cuenta, eran amigos o mejor dicho trataban ya que a cada rato peleaban. Y con eso se volvió sábado.

Los dos chicos estaban esperando en la estación de trenes para irse en uno he ir directo a la universidad, se habían quedado de ver los tres hay mismo a la una para llegar juntos para que ninguno faltara (o mejor dicho para que Shio no corriera o no llegara) pero ya habían pasado quince minutos y no llegaban y ellos estaban solos… si esto fuera una publicación del Facebook seria… Sentado alado de mi enemigo en el amor… estado… Incomodo…

-Adam… ¿te gusta Shio?- Soltó Grey.

-Mal pregunta para romper el silencio…. ¿no crees?- dijo el nombrado.

-Si lo sé, pero… contéstame-

-Sí y por lo que veo a ti también te gusta-

-Sí, es encantadora, única, fabulosa y su cuarto y mamá es genial-

-Ya lo sé… (Reaccionando) (Captando) (Procesando información)¡SU CUARTO Y MAMÁ?- grito/pregunto Adam.

-Si… su cuarto está decorado al muy estilo militar….-

-¿Por qué has estado en su habitación?- interrumpió Adam. Un poco furioso

-….. …. …. … …. …. Porque ella me invito a pasar….….….y su mamá o por dios si vez a nuestra suegra- cambiando de tema ¿Dónde?

-¿Nuestra "suegra"?- pregunto Adam sin entender.

-Claro… mira... digo nuestra ya que los dos queremos a Shio y ninguno es su novio… Adam, seamos amigos… pero te declaro una guerra limpia por el amor de Shio ¿Qué dices?- decía Grey estirando la mano hacia su compañero.

-¿Una guerra limpia?.. Suena bien pero no le digas nada de eso a esa mocosa- dijo Adam mientras agarraba la mano de su rival.

-¿A quién no le tienen que decir qué?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos chicos se soltaron las manos y vieron a la persona portadora de esa voz y dueña de sus corazones.

-¿De qué hablas? Mejor vámonos si no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Grey.

Los tres se pararon y subieron al tren que les correspondía.

-Perdón es que mi mamá no me dejaba salir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me dijo que si salía con dos chicos me tenía que vestir un poco más bien y bueno termine con la ropa que eligió mi madre-

Un short negro corto (así como el que utiliza en el anime el último episodio así de corto) de pero hasta la cintura con una blusa suelta de color azul cielo de mangas largas cuello U y con tenis negros. Se veía linda y como ella, sencilla.

-Bueno, tu mamá tiene grandes gustos- comento Jack.

-De hecho cuando era más joven en la secundaria antes de que se le notara el embarazo concurso en un concurso de belleza ya que sus amigas la eligieron por tener el mejor gusto en ropa-

-¿Gano?- pregunto Grey.

-Si- contesto muy feliz Shio.

-Era obvio tu mamá es la más hermosa mujer que ha pisado la tierra o por lo menos Japón- alago Grey.

-Sí, ella es muy hermosa… pero a la vez un poco torpe, aunque eso la hace adorable-

-Se oye como si quisieras mucho a tu "mami"- molesto Adam.

-No me importa que te burles, pero si yo quiero mucho a mi mami, ella me ha sacado a delante-

Adam quería preguntar más sobre ella, su vida antes de verse y después de verse, pero lo aria mejor ya que ellos estén solos, bueno eso si Grey los dejaba.

Al llegar a la universidad preguntaron por los chicos y les dieron la dirección del salón, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que para empezar esa universidad no era para nada normal, chicos besándose descaradamente por donde sea… vestidos raros, incluso los tres voltearon a ver a una muchacha muy impresionados, era bonita pero ¡NO LLEVAVA ROPA INTERIOR! Se dieron cuenta gracias a que la falda era corta pegada y un poco transparente igual que el top… los tres veían a todo el mundo moverse de un lado para otro... hasta que llegaron al salón de Yoshino y Smerald.

-¡Chicos! Qué bueno que ya ahíjan llegado-

-Perdón por la tardanza es solo que… valla esta universidad sí que es muy peculiar- decía Adam volteando a ver al salón, que era muy colorido para el gusto de él.

-Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí, aparte de que no ocupas grandes calificaciones para entrar, pero bueno dejando eso alado, vengan les presentare a todos y que vamos hacer- decía Yoshino

-¡Chicos! Vengan, ellos son… Adam, Grey y la pequeña Shio, ellos son nuestro equipo, Robert, Gabry, Hanna y Sessho, aquí están los guiones y bueno un pequeño ajuste- dijo Smerald

-¿Ajuste?- pregunto Shio.

-Los profesores dijeron que tendrá que durar máximo veinticinco minutos la filmación así que lo cambiamos, por algo más simple es un pequeño cortometraje, sobre el mismo tema de vampiros-

-Le gusta los vampiros ¿verdad Smerald~senpai?- pregunto Grey.

-¡Claro que sí! Qué mujer no sueña con un apuesto, elegante y caballeroso hombre que por las noches vive deleitándose de sangre, mordiéndote el cuello mientras tú te desvives por ese placer-

-Una mordedura en el cuello… ¿no dolería?- ante el comentario de Shio Smeradl se rio un poco.

-Oh, cierto ustedes todavía son nenes pequeños, ese es un tema de adulto-

-No entiendo-volvió a decir Shio.

-Está bien que no entiendas- dijo Grey captando ya el tema de las mordeduras.

-Jack~san ¿de qué hablan?-

-Eres una enana que jamás entendería eso- le encantaba molestarla y decirle "eso" hubiera sido una forma de molestarla pero también se sentiría muy avergonzado

-Oh vamos… mira Shio las mordeduras en el cuello pueden llegar a gustarte y más si...-

-Bueno el corto trata de una mujer que va entrando a una elegante mansión, donde solo hay personas vestidas de negro hablando unos con otros, al entrar ella, todos hacen una pequeña reverencia a ser la mujer que los gobierna y bla, bla, bla, ella se acerca a su prometido que eres tu (apuntando a Adam) pero al quererse dar un beso llega alguien de una máscara y se la lleva corriendo al patio donde se paran y el (apunta a Grey) se quita la máscara y tú lo abrazas muy feliz y listo se acabó, fácil sin diálogos ni nada por el estilo ¿si se entiende la idea?- dijo Yoshino tratando de que su compañera Hanna no tratara de perturbar una inocente mente.

-…Si…- dijeron los tres en unísono.

-Bueno hay que hacerle un pequeño ajuste al vestido- dijo Gabry.

-¿Usare vestido?-

-Sí y tacones, maquillaje, extensiones- dijo Gabry.

-¿Tacones? ¿Maquillaje? ¿Extensiones? ¡NO! Es más me niego a participar-

-No te puedes negar- dijo Sessho.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya aceptaste aparte, con el tiempo pisándonos los talones nos arias quedar muy mal si no hayamos otra persona- hablo Smerald

-Pero esta también Lemond-

-Sabes de primera que se negara aparte dejaras que quede mal a Kaoru- dijo Adam (ya saben en Inglaterra España y todo eso no es muy común que se llamen los jóvenes por sus apellidos ni por honoríficos por eso Adam no los utilizan y Grey ni Lemond los utilizan con el)

-Sí y tal vez se entristezca un poco y se sienta forzada hacer esto- continuo el chantaje Grey.

-Está bien lo are, pero… no se andar en Zapatillas, jamás me he maquillado y ¿qué son las extensiones?-

-Ustedes tres vallan a dar una vuelta los veo en una media hora… no esperen mejor una hora y media ¿ok?-

Tras esas palabras, Smerald se llevó a tirones a Shio, le emocionaba su nuevo proyecto.

-Su amiga… no es muy femenina ¿verdad?-

-No lo bastante, aunque se viste bien para ser una maniática militar, de echo creía que su vestimenta se tornaba de uniformes militares pero hasta ella se veste con short y faldas-

-¿Maniática militar?- pregunto Sessho

-Le gustan las cosas militares- dijo Grey, recordando el cuarto de su amiga.

-Oh-contestaron los dos universitarios.

-Smerald… ella se emociona- comento el oji Verde de Adam.

-Smerald, será muy mandona y todo eso, pero ella es genial cuando hace esto, sus libretos su imaginación, es genial verla como hace todo lo que le gusta- decía Yoshino viendo cómo se alejaba su compañera

-¿Le gusta Smerald~senpai?- pregunto Grey.

-Sí y mucho, cuando la veo ciento mariposas en el estómago y cuando sonríe hagan de cuenta que miro un ángel, ella es la mejor-

-¿Ya se lo dijo?-volvió a preguntar Grey.

-Sí, pero fui completamente rechazado, a ella no le interesa algo sentimental por ahora pero me dijo que en un futuro yo sería la primera persona en la que se interesaría ¿A ustedes no les ha sucedido algo así?-

-No-dijeron los dos chicos en unísono.

-Malditos niños bonitos-se quejaba Yoshino.

-Pero… uno de nosotros estará rechazado, no sabemos cuándo pero… será rechazado- decía Adam.

-¿Les gusta la misma chica?-

-Si-dijo Grey.

-Wow* valla pues… suerte a los dos y que el mejor gane-

*Mientras que con las chicas*

-Chibi~Shio tenemos muchas cosas por hacer pero primero tus medidas de ahí caminaras en tacones mientras te enseño que es una extensión de cabello como se pone y esas cosas-

Mientras que Hanna tomaba las medidas para el vestido, y Gabry llegaba con las telas para el vestido, Smerald sujetaba a Shio para que no se callera por culpa de los tacones…

-Así que ¿jamás te has puesto zapatillas?- pregunto Hanna.

-No-

-¿Maquillaje?- pregunto Gabry.

-No-

-¿vestidos?- pregunto Smerald.

-En pocas ocasiones, cuando era pequeña, ya ahorita no los utilizo aunque mi mamá me los compre-

-¿Te gusta alguien?- preguntaba Smerald lo innegable.

-¿Heee?... bueno... yo…- se ponía nerviosa Shio, ante la inesperada pregunta.

-No seas tímida no diremos nada, somos de las que les gusta escuchar chismes mas no contarlos, quedara entre nosotras-

-…Si…- contesto Shio, roja como un tomate.

-¡Enserio! ¿Quién?- gritaron las tres chicas emocionadas

-Auch, Smerald~senpai no me suelte-

-Perdón ¿entonces quién es?-

-Se llama... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Pero… Cuando no tenía a nadie que me gustara era feliz, solamente pensaba en mí y no me sentía… preocupada ni sentía como mi corazón se contrae dolorosamente en mi pecho, son sentimientos que no quisiera sentir pero a la vez me hace sentir… no se… ¿feliz? ¿Cómoda? la verdad no se-

-¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta?-pregunto Gabry.

-¡J… Ja… Jamás le diría!- dijo Shio moviendo sus manos negando…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hanna.

-Bueno… para empezar dudo que le guste-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Gabry.

-Si-

-No lo tengas, ya terminamos vamos los chicos han de estar desesperados- dijo Smerald

-Si-contestaron las tres chicas.

Los chicos realmente no estaban desesperados habían dado una vuelta por ahí y por allá los habían perseguido unas pedófilas he incluso habían jugado a las "escondidas" ellos dos se escondían mientras que las chicas los buscaban… no tenían mucho rato al llegar de nuevo donde Shio los había dejado cuando ella salió.

-¿Por qué están como si hubieran corrido un maratón?- pregunto Shio al verlos cansados y sudados…

-Se lo merecen por niños bonitos- se burlaba Yoshino.

-Esta universi…dad es re…almente… rara- decían los chicos entre cortado.

-Los veo dentro de dos semanas cualquier cosa te mando un mensaje chibi~Shio- se despedía Smerald.

-Adiós-

Camino a casa…

Los dos chicos le iban contando a Shio su "excursión" por la universidad, como si fueran dos niños pequeños contando a su mamá su primera vez el acuario… ella solamente reía suavemente o a veces preguntaba cosas…

-Es una buena universidad- comentaba Grey

-Si aunque sus carreras son raras, pero por algo es una universidad de artes- decía Adam.

-¿Qué carreras tiene?-preguntaba Shio.

-Música, teatro, cinematografía, dibujo, diseñador de modas e interiores y un pequeño taller de robótica donde se encuentran los nerd- respondió Adam.

-mmm… suena interesante-

-¿Piensas ingresar ahí?-le pregunto Grey a Shio.

-No… todavía no sé qué hacer de mi vida y ¿ustedes?-

-Quiero ser abogado así que me apuntare a una universidad que tenga leyes- dijo Grey.

-Tal vez yo si me apunte ahí-dijo albino oji verde. (°¬°)

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron sin creérselo sus amigos.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-Nada pero es solo que pensándolo bien si quedaría contigo-

(Se bajan del tren)-¿De qué hablas? Enana-

-Bueno yo pienso que diseñador de modas quedaría contigo- dijo Shio haciendo un puchero que la hizo ver adorable ante los ojos de los chicos.

-Tienes razón- comente Grey mirando de pies a cabeza junto con Shio a Adam.

-¡Dejen de mirarme!- les grito Adam a los dos y se adelantó.

Grey lo siguió dejando a Shio atrás.

-Ya, ya solo…- pero el pelirrojo no termino su frase por que un grito femenino lo interrumpió.

-¿¡Que pasa!?- preguntaron exaltados los dos chicos ante ese grito…

**Continuara….**

Una disculpototota asi bien grande por tardar bastante esque tenia muchas ideas pero no sabia como acomodarlas… y también la escuela y los exámenes (solamente hago exámenes) y asi…. Ya me voy potque tengo poco tiempo..

ArticGirl:Hola! Como está? Gracias por tu apoyo… me hace sentir bien… tyambien entrastes pequeña a la facultad… yo bueno ya ise mis tres últimos exámenes y pues que mas … esperar los resultados… wow~ eso fue mucho… perdón por siempre aserte esperar… pero aquí esta el capitulo le puse un poco de suspenso… espero que te guste… gracias por tus lindas palabras… :") bueno te dego… cuídate mucho… y que te valla bien en todo… besos y abrazos"!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La vida que el llevaba no era buena, aunque así pareciera… una hermana, dos padres muertos, él y su hermana mayor vivían con su abuela, en la ciudad natal, donde él había nacido, donde había perdido a las persona que había querido y amado… y el tenía la culpa…

-Mi vida donde todo lo que amaba en ese entonces murió…-

Habíamos salido de noche a donde yo había pedido a gritos y llorones que me llevaran, mis padres y a obligada mi hermana me llevaron de vuelta ya venía feliz, había obtenido lo que quería… en eso tres señores, no, ellos eran muy jóvenes para ser señor, eran uno jóvenes no los logre ver bien ya que la poca luz de la calle no me lo permitía. Un joven grito ¡DENME TODO EL PUTO DINERO! en su mano sostenía algo, mi madre nos abrazó a mi hermana y a mi protegiéndonos con todo su cuerpo, cubriéndonos, susurrando, "Todo estará bien los protegeremos, en cuanto yo les grite corran lo hacen y no volteen atrás" su voz sonaba triste, desconsolada, quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, mi hermana ya lloraba, yo solo veía entendiendo todo…

...

….

…..

…

…

MORIRIAMOS Y NADIE NOS SALVARIA

**….**

¡TU MALDITA ZORRA SUELTA A LOS ESTUPIDOS CHAMACOS Y VEN A MI LADO ¡

Golpeaban a papá dos persona, estaba en el suelo y mi mamá se levantó y se fue a su lado, no supe nada más a partir del ¡CORRAN! solo vi que mis pies corrían todo lo que podía por la calle tirando de la mano de mi hermana que a pesar de ser siempre más rápida que yo ahora era más lenta, pesada y lloraba ninguno de los dos hablamos ni gritamos auxilio, solo corríamos.

Sin pensarlo terminamos frente a la puerta de una casa, tocamos desesperadamente sin voltear atrás como todo el rato, segundos, minutos, horas (incluso para mí fue años a pesar que no fue así) que corrimos, alguien hablo, nosotros gritamos y abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre. ¡ABUELA! y la hablásemos, le contamos todo.

La semana transcurrió con ropa negra, llantos de mi hermana, mi abuela (que por desgracia ya era viuda) también lloraba, la gente entraba y salía de la casa de mi abuela, mirándonos con melancolía, tristeza y… ¿pena? Tal vez si, tal vez no.

Sepultamos a la gente que amaba…

Ellos no quisieran que estuvieras a punto de morir como ellos, llora mi niño, llora ellos te lo permitirían, yo te lo permito, ya es hora que te desahogos

Los hombres no lloran, yo soy un hombre, aparte… si lloro mi hermana estará más triste

No eres un hombre, tienes nueve años eres un niño, aparte tu hermana no está y ni yo, te esperare en el auto

Se fue… y yo que había sido un hombre desde esa noche que en ningún momento derrame lágrimas, llore como si no supiera como parar…

Desperté de mi sueño y la vi a ella estaba parada frente a mi recitando un poema, sobre el dolor del amor, un poema para la persona que una vez amo y tal vez siga amando, miro su espalda… ella recitaba…

Abrázame ahora mismo…

Por qué me estoy congelando…

Me siento sola en esta noche fría y solitaria…

En lo único que pienso es en ti…

Aunque a mi corazón aun le duele decir adiós…

Me aferro al sentimiento de esperar a encontrarte, y duermo…

Esa noche paso hace casi ocho años ya tengo dieciséis, ya soy feliz, porque esta vez encontré a otra persona que amo y la protegeré como mis padres me protegieron ese día, la miro con ternura y sé que más de una persona me ve (para ser exactos tres persona) y le sonrió, ella me devuelve la sonrisa ¿Por qué la querré tanto? Fácil, porque ella es alguien original y bonita, ¿qué más se ocupa para amar a alguien? Cierto hay más cosas pero esas cosas ella las tiene…

-¿Qué tienes? Te vez triste-

-Nada, solo pensaba lo linda que eres-

Su cara se tornó roja, me dan ganas de besarla, pero si, lo hago Adam no solo me matara con la mirada, como lo hace en este instante, sino también con sus golpes, pero ¿si la beso, su cara se tornara más roja y linda?

*Sonrisa*-Algún día lo sabré- susurro.

-¿Grey~kun?-

-Nada Shio, tu poema fue lindo, aunque no lo escuche todo-

-¿Estás diciendo que fue aburrido?-

-No, es solo que recordaba el pasado-

-¿Algún día me contaras, de ti?-

La maestra nos gritó que nos calláramos y no le conteste

"Jamás lo are, si lo hago te pondrás triste y solamente te deseo ver feliz"-pensé mientras me ponía imaginar su hermosa sonrisa…

**Continuara**…

Y díganme como les pareció, feo, malo, lindo, ¿me doy un balazo? Bueno la verdad no sabía cómo continuar la historia principalmente porque lo último del capítulo anterior lo escribí en un momento de locura y no sé cómo continuarlo, mientras tanto les dejare un poco de la vida de… AKUMA GREY! 3 ya que nunca he hablado de su vida y puede que ponga relatos así de un momento a otro, las persona que me dejaron sus Favorite y Fallower muchisisimas gracias (perdón por no darme cuenta antes pero es que no me había figado bien en esa parte) espero que algún día comenten esas poquitas personas y me digan que es gustaría que pasara o como les pareció el cap.… los quiero bye, besos…

ArticGirl: Hola! como estas? jajaja si bueno tratare de no desaparecer tanto tiempo... jajaja de nada de echo... gracias a ti por comentarme esta historia (a mi tambien me gusta demaciado Nobunagun 3 ) tiene un final que la verdad no me lo esperra (ese del beso) jamas me lo imagine... pues si me ha ido bien en la escuela Gracias

jajaja gracias creo que si mejore lo suficiente... y craro que seguire la historia no la parare (aunque me tarde en actualizar) bay cuidatew besos y abrazos


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Grey lo siguió dejando a Shio atrás.

-Ya, ya solo…- pero el pelirrojo no termino su frase porque un grito femenino lo interrumpió.

-¿¡Que pasa!?- preguntaron exaltados los dos chicos ante ese grito…

Y ahí estaba ella en el suelo los dos chicos estaban en un chock, no se podían creer lo que estaban lo que estaban viendo…

-¿Qué estas asiendo?- preguntaron los dos chicos…. Una vez fuera del shock.

-Lo siento me asusto demasiado y fue una reacción, ¡ha! pero lo conozco-

-¿Quién es?- volvieron a preguntar los chicos.

-Shinoske- respondió Shio muy casual.

-Suel… tame- dijo el pobre chico mientras trataba de sacar su cabeza de entre las piernas de Shio.

Soltó al chico y agarró la mano que le había tendido Grey.

-Perdón Ogura~san- se disculpaba Shinoske.

-Discúlpame tu a mi- se disculpaba la castaña tratando de no notar el extraño ambiente que se había creado.

-No sabía que sabias hacer una maniobra defensiva- dijo Shinoske para calmar un poco la atmosfera.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… mi mamá me convenció de practicar Judo pero solo fui unos dos meses-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shinoske agarrando de los hombros a la pequeña muchacha.

-A ella le gustan las personas que se pueden cuidar solas y bueno ella quería que jamás dependiera de alguien… Pero ese no es el punto ¿Tu que ases por aquí?-Shio no trato de soltar el agarre.

-Pasaba de la librería que ahí por aquí y te vi y te quise saludar pero gritaste y un segundo después, me tendiste al suelo y estuviste apunto de zafarme el brazo ¿y tú?-

-Veníamos de la universidad de artes porque vamos a hacer un pequeño comercial… ¡ah! Por cierto ellos son…-

-Akuma Grey-

-Adam Muhiart-

Se presentaron ambos chicos agarrando ambas manos del chico **"SUELTALA" ** estaba escrito en la cara de los dos chicos…

Los pensamientos de miedo no tardaron en llegar al chico…"¡HI! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué hice para que me miraran así? Ah…"-

-Ogura~san ¿Cuál de ellos es tu novio? O son los dos- su indirecta pregunta…

-D… d… De… ¡Ninguno es mi novio!- hizo que Shio por un segundo se imaginara de novia con los dos…

-… … … … Ya veo, entonces…. ¿Cuál te gusta?-

La respuesta es la que esperaban los chicos…

-… … … ¿y a ti?-

Y lo que menos les importa a los dos enamorados era saber a quién rayos le gustaba el chico que tenían enfrente.

-Lo siento no se me dan los hombres-

-Jajaja, que graciosito-

-Ya. Ya… Pásame tu e-mail…-

-Si-

-Veo que no has cambiado, sigues igual de adorable que en la primaria-

-Tú también-

-¿Soy adorable?-

-No, no eres ni serás adorable, pero no has cambiado en nada a eso me refiero-

-Te puedo demostrar que si soy adorable-

-No gracias-

-Bueno me voy ya es tarde, cuídense y Ogura~san, espero vernos pronto adiós chicos-

-Adiós, Shinoske-

-Adiós- contestaron los chicos sin mucha emoción…

-Mi propuesta de demostrarte que soy adorable seguirá en pie-

-Sigue soñando-

-¿Son buenos amigos?- pregunto Grey.

Celosos… esa siempre palabra era la forma en que los describía. Es por qué bueno, a ellos les había costado días (y en el caso de Adam meses) para poder hablar así con la chica y el solo llegaba y se bromeaban y se pedían los e-mail como si nada… como si fueran familia… y aunque fueran familia, la adorable Shio era solo de ellos y de nadie más (ok… no…)

-Sí, nos conocemos desde primaria aunque él siempre me molestaba y me jalaba las coletas-

-¿Tenias el cabello largo?-

Por más que se lo imaginaba Adam no se le ocurría nada, mientras tanto Grey se veía que disfrutaba de la imagen mental.

-Sí, aunque me lo corte debido a que era muy estorboso y es más cómodo traerlo corto-

-Admite que fue porque, como no eres femenina no te gusta peinarlo-

-Admito que no me gusta peinarlo pero, si puedo llegar a ser femenina- molestaba Adam.

Y como era costumbre -¿Quieres apostar?- Shio no se dejaría menospreciar por el albino.

-Tendremos día feriado dentro de tres días salgamos todos y demuéstrame que puedes ser toda una señorita, sin volverte loca por cosas que no sean de mujeres- decía Adam con su típica mirada de *te ganare..*

-De acuerdo, pero si gano me tendrás que comprar el nuevo modelo de tanque que acaba de salir- su típica mirada de *no me dejare*

¬.¬ Y últimamente la típica (y reciente descubierta) mirada de Grey cada vez que esas dos personas peleaban (y como ya saben es a cada rato)

-Y si yo gano… are de tu habitación como el de toda una señorita-

Era un horror imaginarse su cuarto lleno de cosas rosas, colores pasteles, maquillaje y cosas que una típica chica debería tener en su cuarto, la idea la horrorizaba -Ok… está bien- pero tampoco se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente por el albino.

-Si ya terminaron de pelear como si fueran dos niños pequeños, vámonos que ya es muy tarde- dijo Grey con un tono un poco de celos.

***Al día siguiente* ¡La hora feliz! ¡Receso!**

…

-¿Tendrás que bailar?- pregunto Lemond.

-Si un baile sociable (ya saben un vals de gente rica), pero no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Shio.

El no perdería la oportunidad de bailar muy cercas de ella -Yo te podría enseñar-

-No, gracias- rechazo muy indiferente Shio a Adam. Por la siempre razón que todavía estaba un poco molesta con lo de ayer (la apuesta)

-Te ayudaría yo… pero ni yo sé cómo bailar un vals de salón-Al decir esas palabras Grey se sonrojo un poco.

-Yo si- dijo Lemond. Para luego ver las caras de los chicos de "no me la creo"-Lo baile tres veces yo te puedo ayudar-

-Muchísimas gracias Lemond- bueno por lo menos ya tenía maestra.

-Yo te puedo enseñar Shio-

Adam, Lemond y Shio se quedaron sorprendidos… Vidocq se estaba ofreciendo para ayudar a Shio…

-¡¿He?! ¿¡Enserio?!- hablo una vez ya fuera del Shock Shio.

-No seas gritona te enseñare gratis pero con una condición-

-¿Cu… Cuál?-

Le susurro algo en el oído a Shio -¿Entonces qué dices?-

-Está bien- bueno le iban a enseñar gratis aparte de que lo único que tenía que hacer era lo más fácil del mundo.

-De acuerdo, entonces después de clases, te enseño en mi casa-

-En nuestra casa ¿y por qué ahí?- dijo Adam un poco molesto.

-Cállate, no estarás ahí- más que decirlo sonó como una orden.

Y a Adam no le gustaba que le ordenara y como resultado -¿Por qué no debería estar?- pregunto un poco más molesto.

-Porque con solo verla se puede admirar su torpeza y si la ve más gente, bueno, quien sabe, tal vez termine yo sin pies- soltó en un suspiro Vidocq.

Shio no lo quería reconocer pero era cierto.

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas a unos lugares? Adam- dijo una dulce voz. Que hasta ahora estaba callada comiendo su almuerzo.

-¿He?- no entendía Adam. Y es que de todas las personas del mundo de la que menos se esperó eso era de ella.

Era lunes y todos los lunes y viernes Asao comía con ellos le gustaba la compañía de ellos, siempre estaba riendo pero también tenía a sus amigas -Bueno, tu y yo jamás hemos hablado lo suficiente para conocernos y me gustaría conocerte más aparte te necesito preguntar algunas cosas- puso una dulce sonrisa pero Adam leyó entre esa sonrisa "no te perdonare si me rechazas"

-De acuerdo- "que podría ocurrir"- pensó Adam

*Ese mismo día en la tarde*

Conocimiento de bailes de Lemond~sensei n.n

-Derecha (rápido), izquierda (rápido), derecha (lento).

El caballero siempre guía, mira a tu pareja a la cara…

Haber, tu, debes agarrar a la mujer así (pone la mano izquierda de grey en su cintura) y con la otra me agarras la mano, mientras que tu pareja va a poner esta mano (le enseña su mano izquierda) la pone en tu hombro y empezamos pie izquierdo hacia delante para que tu pareja la lleve hacia atrás, la mujer siempre avanzara para atrás, el bien dice que nomás bailaran muy siempre, bueno esa es una ventaja.-

-Lemond ¿Cómo debería ser un chico ideal?- soltó su pensamiento en voz alta Grey.

-Si me preguntas por Shio…- dijo Lemond

-Vale, para ahí ¿Por qué crees que lo dijo por ella?- interrumpió el peli rojo.

-Pero, si se ve a kilómetros que te gusta a ti y bueno también a Adam aunque él lo disimula más-

-¿Por qué piensas que me gusta?-

-por lo más sencillo del mundo, cuando ella y Adam pelean te pones un poquitín celoso-

-¿Tanto se me nota?- pregunto preocupado.

-Lo suficiente, pero no te preocupes que ella ni lo sospecha- dijo casualmente Lemond.

Grey se entristeció un poco, eso quería decir que no se fijaba en el -¿Crees que le gusto?-

-No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé y aunque supiera no te diría- lo último lo dijo en tono divertido ya que había notado el tono de tristeza en la voz del chico.

-Se supone que eres mi amiga- respondió este más alegre.

-Y también la de ella y la de Adam-

-Cierto-

-Ven mejor sigamos bailando-

Unos minutos después…

-¡AUNCH!-

-Perdón-

Clases de baile con Vidocq~sensei.

Esas clases han de ser de maravilla con un profesor rubio, guapo, educado, ¡uf! Quien no aprendería así… un baile refinado, elegante y hermoso…

Bueno así fuera de no ser por -¡YA DEJA DE PISARME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

Que tenía a la estudiante más torpe que se pudo haber encontrado.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó Shio –Es… que bueno… yo…-

-Mira ya sé que no estas acostumbrada a que un hombre este muy cercas-

-¿Tanto se me nota?-

-Sí, y es mejor que te acostumbres porque si así estás conmigo a solas, no te quiero ni imaginar como vas a bailar con Adam con cosas que no estas acostumbrada a usar (vestido, maquillaje, etc.) con una multitud y cámaras gravándote- dijo en un tono serio mirándola a los ojos… apoco creen que Vidocq, iba a ser esto gratis ¡JA! Jamás sus ojos lo verán.

Shio estaba tan nerviosa pensando en lo cierto que era eso, que mejor paro de bailar, ya que si seguía, probablemente los pies de Vidocq no terminarían en una pieza.

Listo la había molestado, mejor pago no pudo haber deseado –Desde el inicio ¿Cómo agarras a tu pareja?-

-De la mano (agarro la mano de él) y del hombro (agarro su hombro)-

-Y entonces… tu pareja te dará un pequeño empegue hacía un lado en señal de que comiencen a bailar, tu siempre síguelo ya que él te guiara, siempre debes recordar que la mujer siempre bailara hacia atrás, jamás des un paso hacia delante y cuando la canción termine…-

-Hago una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento-

-Vez que fácil y no me has pisado esta vez-

Los dos iban en silencio, un silencio extremadamente cómodo, pero alguien tenía que hablar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

Ella no respondió siguieron caminando dos calles más y ella paro en seco.

-Aquí-

Entraron, era un lugar muy lindo, un pequeño local el exterior pintado de color verde pistache con unas líneas cafés y una puerta de vidrio, cuando entraron el lugar era de color rosa pastel, con mesas redondas de distinto colores pasteles con cuatro sillas también de colores pasteles, otras mesas rectangulares pegadas a la pared con asientos corridos. La decoración era siempre en el mostrador estaba la caja registradora y una radio donde se escuchaba una melodía tranquila de piano, Adam pensó que se quedaría escuchándola en ese lugar mucho rato, en las paredes al alcance de todos (si es que mides 1.45) habían jabas de madera pintadas de verde pistache adentro de ellas habían libros de todas clases y sobre el techo dos ventiladores que hacían cálido el lugar.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa redonda.

-Jack~san, saca tu celular-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú sácalo-

Adam obedeció y lo saco, Asao le extendió la mano en señal que se lo diera y se lo dio. La mesera se acercó y dejo lo menús enfrente de ellos junto con una cajita con una nota. Asao puso los celulares ahí, Adam la miro extrañado.

-Quien agarre el celular primero paga la cuenta- dijo Asao apuntando la nota que estaba sobre un palito de madera en rojo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Adam ya que no tenía sentido eso.

-La gente no socializa ya, solamente se la pasa pegado en el celular y bueno es un tipo de juego muy divertido- dijo la camarera.

-Que tendrá de divertido- dijo Adam aun sin comprender el punto.

-Ya lo veras guapo… (Le guiña un ojo) vengo en un minuto, decidan con paciencia que quieren- se fue la camarera hacia su compañera.

-¿Todo aquí es dulce?- gruño Adam, ya que no era fanático de lo dulce.

-Hay crepas saladas-dijo Asao enseñándole su carta y apuntando la parte de esas crepas.

-No se me antojan-

-Come la de frutos rojos con chocolate- sugirió Asao.

-¿Por qué?-

-Confía en mí-

No tenía nada que perder.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto Adam sin entender por qué después de clases iban directo ahí y ni siquiera habían hablado de nada.

-Ya te dije que quiero conocerte- contesto dulcemente mientras le hacia una señal a la camarera.

-Pero hasta ahora no me has preguntado nada- dijo Adam, pero luego vio que Asao no le prestaba atención y que estaba hablando con la camarera. "primero me arrastra hasta aquí sin decir nada y ahora me ignora, es más rara que Shio y Lemond juntas".-pensó este

-¿Quieres que te pregunte?-

De acuerdo retiraba lo dicho, no había sido ignorado.

-Es lo más normal ¿no?-

-De acuerdo te preguntare pero… ¿me responderás todo con sinceridad?-

-Si no le dices a nadie-

-No le diré a nadie solo entre nosotros dos-

-Está bien-

-Se tu edad, tu nombre, de donde bienes y tu cumpleaños ¿Por qué viniste a estudiar aquí, en vez de Tokio? Haya hay mejores escuelas- ella sabía el motivo pero lo quería escuchar de la boca de él.

¬/¬Por ella- dijo con sinceridad.

n.n ¿Por qué la besaste en el techo del hospital?- pregunto Asao, sin rodeos.

¬/¬Nunca creí que le dijera a alguien- dijo Adam "¿es que esta chica jamás anda con rodeos?"-se preguntó.

-Bueno ella tenía dudas-

-Porque quería besarla-

-¿La quieres?-

-Aquí tienen sus órdenes- interrumpió la camarera dejando las crepas con las bebidas en la mesa.

-Gracias- contestaron los dos.

Asao empezó a comer su crepa y Adam también empezó a comer su primera crepa.

-Esta buena. No es dulce pero tampoco amarga, es agridulce- definitivamente iría a su muy limitada lista de chucherías.

-Supuse que te gustaría, ya que ama tampoco me gustan las cosas dulces- dijo Asao mirando su fresa sobre su crepa.

-Tienes buen gusto para la comida-

-Gracias, pero responde mi pregunta ¿la quieres?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué no le dices?-

-Por… unos problemas-

-¿Me dirías?-

-… … … Si, a ver si me puedes ayudar en algo porque a mí no se me ocurre nada y la verdad ya estoy desesperado-

-Entonces te escucho-

-Mi familia tiene dinero… y para mantener su fortuna intacta, me quieren comprometer, pero yo… no quiero, bueno para empezar ya estamos en pleno siglo XXI ¿Quién hace eso hoy en día? Pero ellos no me quieren escuchar, aunque los haga sonar como si fueran malos, no lo son, es solo que ellos quieren lo mejor para su familia, pero no entienden que eso no es lo que me importa yo solo quiero estar con la persona que quiero y listo-

-Entonces… ¿estas comprometido?- aunque no lo hacía notar Asao estaba muy sorprendida.

-Sí, pero, es insoportable- dijo Adam dándole el ultimo mordisco a su crepa.

-Esa es la razón por la que no le dices que la quieres-

-Exactamente, yo quiero anular ese compromiso, ya les dije que yo no aceptare este compromiso, pero una vez que la idea se les mete a la cabeza no se los puede uno sacar-

-¿Ya le dijiste a Shio?- la respuesta era obvia, pero ella lo quería confirmar.

-No y no le vallas a decir por nada del mundo-

-¿Por qué?- bueno de todos modos ella no diría nada aunque no se lo pidiera.

-Yo… bueno… creo que le gusto, un poco-

-¿En qué te basas?-

-No rechazo mi beso- dijo Adam recordando esa noche, Shio no le empujo, ni le reclamo nada, solo se quedó ahí dejándose besar.

-Uno no tiene que querer a alguien para besarlo- dijo Asao sin ninguna malicia.

Ella sabía que sonaba cruel, pero no quería que su pobre amigo sufriera ilusionándose, pensando que todas las chicas besan o se dejan besar por amor.

-¿Entonces no le gusto para nada?- pregunto un poco, bueno mejor dicho muy decepcionado Adam. Ella tenía razón.

-No lo sé- dijo Asao terminándose su bebida.

-Si lo sabes, pero no me dirás-

-Buen punto-

-Bueno como sea, yo quiero estar con ella, pero para estar con ella necesito estar libre, aparte ciento que ella se sentiría mal si le digiera que me gusta pero no puedo estar con ella porque tengo una prometida-

-Puede- ella sabía la respuesta, pero no se la diría.

-Ahora yo quiero preguntar-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto?-

-Porque, yo aprecio a Shio, la quiero mucho, no quiero que la dañen ya que ella apenas se está adaptando a mucha gente, antes del accidente en Taiwán, ella siempre estaba sola, incluso para ser sus tareas, los maestros casi no la tomaban en cuenta, a ella al parecer no le incomodaba, pero ahora hay más gente a su alrededor y no quiero que vuelva a estar sola, aparte que ella no aparenta lo que no es solo para agradarle a las personas- decía Asao con una sonrisa muy cálida…

-Durante todo el tiempo que llevamos hablando es la primera vez que dices muchas palabras-

-Tienes razón-

-También sabias las respuestas a la mayoría de las preguntas-

-Puede-

-Tu sabes cómo terminara esta historia ¿verdad?-

n.n ella solo sonrió.

"Claro que sabes cómo terminara ya que tú eres la única que nos observa delicadamente"- pensó Adam mientras ponía una sonrisa. -¿Sabes? Es agradable hablar contigo-

-Gracias igualmente-

-Espero que vengamos otra vez a comer los dos-

-Por supuesto, por cierto tu celular está sonando-

-¿Qué?- pregunto exaltado Adam, ya que no se había dado cuenta.

-Señorita, la paga la cuenta- Grito Asao apuntando a Adam.

Le había mentido, no había sonado su celular… "Ya sabias desde un inicio que iba a pagar la cuenta, porque perdería" – De todos modos la iba a pagar desde un inicio- dijo Adam pagando la cuenta para ya retirarse.

-Yo te invite y si no caías con la pequeña mentira, iba a pagar yo- dijo Asao una vez fuera de la tienda.

-¿Cómo crees? El hombre siempre paga-

-Ese es un pensamiento machista-

-No lo es… de echo es el deber de un caballero-

Asao soltó una risita disimulada –Tienes razón es el deber de un caballero- dijo.

**Continuara…**

**Por fin lo termine aunque es la primera vez que hago muchas páginas (aunque no son muchas) espero que me haiga quedado bien… y que les haiga gustado… el próximo capítulo… será la… PRIMERA CITA DE ADAM Y SHIO, espérenlo con ganas… y si quieren que incluya algo en especial díganmelo que me servirá demasiado… sugerencias, griticas, tomatazos y coscorrones (por mala escritora y/o por tardarme demasiado) es bienvenido todo… Cuídense todos... besos… nos leemos luego…**

**jaZMiiN2000: Hola, hola! ¿Cómo está? Gracias por leerme que bueno que te guste mi historia… PERO MAS BUENO QUE TE GUSTE NOBUNAGUN… una más para el club… wii*! Ok… no… me emociono… es que como dijera mi amiga ArticGirl, es un anime muy poco visto… aunque para mi punto de vista es muy bueno y más el final, para ser honesta jamás imagine que Adam besara a Shio… ¡es algo que no esperaba! 3 lo ame…! ¿A ti que fue lo que más te gusto? Espero que me leas hasta el final… me despido… Bey, bey, cuídate, se feliz y échale ganas a la vida besos y abrazos… …!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

***Un día antes…. Hora de salida***

-¡¿Que tendrás una cita con Adam?!- grito Lemond.

-Shhh… no grites, si tendré una cita con el- dijo Shio un poco roja… no era para ser tan escandalosa ¿o sí?

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Asao.

-Bueno… íbamos discutiendo de que si o si no era femenina y acabo en una ridícula apuesta-

Era ridículo… pero un buen pretexto "Era de esperarse de Adam"- pensó Asao -¿Piensas cumplirla?-

-Claro que sí, que si cree que me ganara está muy equivocado- contesto Shio… no se dejaría ganar… pero ¿en realidad había aceptado solo por eso?

-¿Qué te pondrás?- pregunto Lemond… muy curiosa….

Ellas tenían razón… Shio no había pensado eso…. Estaba entrando en pánico… hasta que se le ocurrió algo -Ayúdenme por favor-

Las dos chicas se miraron -Con una condición- dijeron ambas.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Shio… últimamente le pedían cosas cuando pedía favores…

-Nos quedaremos a dormir en tu casa- dijo Asao.

-Claro- contesto Shio… era la primera vez que una amiga iría a su casa a dormir…. Y le emocionaba la idea…

3

***Ese mismo día en la noche***

-Entonces por fin te dignaste a tener una cita con ella-

-No es una cita, es una apuesta- dijo Adam aun preguntándose, por qué demonios le contó a Vidocq de la apuesta.

El rubio estaba sentado en la barra viendo como su amigo hacia la cena -Es una excusa- dijo Vidocq molestando a su amigo… él era demasiado infantil y usaría eso para molestarlo las veces que sea necesario.

-Lo que sea- contesto un poco enfadado Adam… a quien rayos engañaba en verdad había sido una excusa… una muy tonta, debía reconocer… lo único que él deseaba era que Shio no se hubiera dado cuenta… puso en los platos la cena que había preparado…

No era el mejor chef… pero su comida era decente…-¿Cómo sigues con tu problema con tu madre?- pregunto Vidocq dándole un bocado a su cena…

Su madre… le dolía la cabeza cada vez que recordaba el problema -Igual, no hay avances, ella no sede- y dudaba que cediera.

Vidocq lo miro de reojo… le daba un poco de pena el pobre chico… -Es mejor rendirse ¿no crees?-

-Y casarme con alguien que no amo… eso se lo dejo a otros- dijo Adam sabiendo bien que Vidocq sabría a quien se refería.

-Pero tampoco no es para tanto, si la llegaras a conocer tal vez….- había un poco de enojo en la voz de Vidocq...

-Nada de eso, ya la conozco y me caí pésimo, engreída y caprichosa- Adam con solo recordarla se sentía mal por la chica y su carácter

-Se me olvidaba que a ti te gustan las chicas obsesionadas con cosas militares, que no sirven para bailar, que prefiere mil veces una revista de tanques a una de modas, torpes, que pasarían como un hombre bonito…. Ha…. y se me olvidaban planas, todo lo contrario a ella ¿verdad?- listo se había desquitado…

Adam empezó a pensar lo dicho por el rubio y sin darle tantas vueltas callo en algo -suena un poco como que me gusta un chico-

Su plan de molestar a Adam había sido un éxito -Pues casi, solamente porque habla un poco como una chica y tiene compleción de una… porque si no…- Vidocq, todavía se preguntaba que le había visto a la chica de cabello corto…

-Ya… como sea… el caso es que tengo que convencer a mi madre- dijo Adam "Si no la convenzo… estaré perdido"-

-Pues suerte con tu madre y tu cita- que más le podría decir Vidocq.

3

-Que linda casa ¿Por qué no nos habías invitado anteriormente?- pregunto Lemond una vez en la sala… una casa con las cosas necesarias, hacía que se viera muy grande los cuartos.

-No había salido la ocasión- dijo Shio, mientras acercaba

Ya llevaban rato en la casa hablando, pero… -¿No hay nadie?- pregunto Lemond.

-Mamá no ha de tardar de llegar de trabajar- dijo Shio una vez de ver el reloj de la pared.

-¿En que trabaja tu mamá?- pregunto Asao.

-Ya que la vean lo sabrán…- contesto Shio sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se miraron con duda….

-Hay que ir a tu habitación- dijo con emoción Lemond subiendo las escaleras, con Asao de la mano

-De acuerdo- contesto Shio, un poco nerviosa, pensando "¿qué dirán cuando lo vean?"

Al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta para que sus amigas pasaran, las dos chicas examinaron el cuarto.

-Es impresionante tu cuarto Shio-chan- alago Asao viendo un tanque, armable.

Shio se sorprendió un poco, ella pensaba que iban a decir que raro -Hehehe, gracias- aun así estaba feliz.

-A pesar que está lleno de réplicas y todo, es una habitación linda- dijo Lemond, agarrando la réplica de una pistola. –Pero, a lo que venimos, ¿a qué horas se verán mañana?-

-A las… once, en el parque que está aquí-dijo Shio, abriendo su guardarropas (ropero, etc…)

Las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas -Wow* qué lindo guardarropas- jamás imaginaron que Shio tendría ropa muy linda…

-Gracias, mi mamá compra toda la ropa para mí- dijo Shio recordando, la poca ropa que ella había elegido, cosas no tan vistosas, ni tan feas.

-No se fía de tus gustos- dijo con malicia Asao.

Shio, había aprendido algo de Asao y eso era que ella a veces era mala -No es eso… es solo que…-

-no se fía- Afirmo Lemond mirándola con malicia.

-Si tienes razón- tenía que admitir Shio que era verdad.

Después de tanto buscar en tanta ropa… y que lo más peor de todo les gustara todo -¿Por qué no te pones este?- pregunto Lemond sacando un pantalón rasgado de las rodillas con una playera color rosa de manga corta.

-Es mejor una falda ¿no crees? Ya que tiene que mostrar su femineidad- comento Asao buscando entre las miles de faldas, cual le quedaría mejor a su amiga.

-Tienes razón- dijo Asao uniéndose a la búsqueda de blusas que le quedaran a las faldas.

-Al final de cuentas ¿a dónde irán?- pregunto Asao.

-A comer a un lugar que descubrió recientemente- contesto Shio, mirando como sus mejores amigas saqueaban su closet, ella no se metería en eso.

Asao, ya sabía a donde irían "buena elección"-pensó.

-Que romántico, tal vez se te declare-dijo Lemond.

A Shio casi le daba un infarto al pensar eso…. –Que… que... dices… el…el so… solo m… me ve como…- tartamudeaba Shio, todavía el corazón latiéndole mucho.

-Una niña sin sentido- completo Asao con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?- pregunto muy curiosa Shio.

A Asao le encantaba saber chismes, pero no contarlos… -¿Te preocupa lo que dice de ti?- pregunto esta aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-No- respondió secamente Shio. Ganándose una mirada helada de una de sus amigas.

-¿Pero, cuando le dirás?- cambio de tema Lemond.

-¿Qué a quién?- pregunto Shio, era su imaginación o la voz de Lemond había sido muy seria.

-¿Pues quién te gusta?- pregunto ahora Lemond.

Ellas sabían -¿Por qué tengo que decirle que me gusta?-

El ambiente se había puesto algo pesado… pero ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta… por estar absurdas en sus propias preguntas.

-Por qué es la regla- trato de cambiar el ambiente Asao…

-¿Que regla?-dijo la peli café.

-Te gusta alguien y es obvio que le dirás-dijo Lemond un poco más calmada.

-Es por que tal vez esa persona tiene los mismos sentimientos de amor por ti- comento Asao.

-¿En tones porque no me dice él?- pregunto Shio preguntándose "¿Porque yo le tengo que decir?"

-Tal vez te lo está demostrando a gritos- dijo Asao.

-Tal vez no sea suficiente- susurro Lemond para ella misma

"o tal vez tu no sepas como reconocerlo"- pensó Asao.

-Ara, que chicas tan guapas están aquí- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Las tres chicas se voltearon hacia la voz, dos de ellas extrañadas…

-Bienvenida, deja que te las presente, ellas son, Asao y Lemond- dijo Shio señalando a las respectivas chicas.

-Un placer conocerla, perdón por venir sin avisar- dijeron ambas chicas.

-No se preocupen, vengan siempre que quieran…El placer es todo mío- contesto la mujer amablemente.

"Que hermosa es su herma…."-

-Es mi madre- presento Shio, sabiendo lo que estaban pensando ambas chicas.

Asao, disimulo su sorpresa con una sonrisa, un poco deformada… mientras que Lemond era un libro abierto.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Licari (la mamá de Shio, por si alguien no recuerda el nombre) sorprendida de la cantidad de ropa tirada.

-Mamá, recuerda que saldré mañana- dijo Shio, sabiendo que a su madre nunca se le olvidaría.

-Oh, si tu cita, por cierto tengo un regalo, ten ábrelo- recordó Licari, realmente le gustaba que su hija le digiera que iba a salir con alguien.

Shio agarro la gran bolsa con una cajas -¿Es el tanque que te pedí?- pregunto muy emaciada.

-Hay hija- dijo con resignación su madre (no se a ustedes pero así me dice mi mamá cuando pregunto o digo algo sin sentido o una burrada)

Las tres chicas miraban enamoradas el regalo…

-Oh, mamá gracias es hermoso- agradeció Shio, realmente enamorada de su regalo, sin duda lo utilizaría el día de mañana.

Licari estaba aliviada que le gustara -De nada, mi niña, me voy tengo que hacer la cena, comen de todo, ¿verdad?-

-Si- respondieron las dos chicas.

-Entonces les hablare cuando la cena este lista, las dejo solas-

-Tu mamá es muy hermosa- comento Asao.

-Sí, lo es, parece imposible que sea mi madre- dijo Shio, recordando las numerosas veces que la gente les decía que no se parecían.

-Tú también eres muy bonita- alago Asao, por lo menos para ella lo era. -Es modelo ¿verdad?-

-Lo era antes de tenerme, ahora solo lo hace de vez en cuando, para revistas con ropa para mujeres ya algo mayores-

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu mamá?- pregunto Lemond.

-Treinta-contesto Shio.

-Te tuvo a los quince- dijo Lemond "Era muy joven"-pensó.

-Si bueno, ella lo deseaba, aunque eso fuera dejar de estudiar y ponerse a trabajar- dijo Shio, recordando las pláticas con su mamá.

-Tu mamá es genial- alago Asao.

-Si es la mejor ¿quieren ver las revistas donde salía? – Shio quería presumir a su mamá, de la que estaba orgullosa.

-Si- respondieron sus amigas.

-Bueno me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlas ya que mamá pensaba que era absurdo comparar las revistas si a tenia a ella a diario, pero hable con alguien y me dio las revistas desde que comenzó a modelar hasta que yo cumplí seis años y las empecé a comprar para mí misma en secreto- decía Shio mientras sacaba una caja del fondo de su armario.

Las dos chicas empezaron a ver las revistas, salía en muchas portadas, en la mayoría de las revista, una joven hermosa, alegre.

-Es hermosa, no ha cambiado mucho- dijo Asao ojeando las revistas.

-Lo sé, la envidio demasiado- dijo Shio, con un toque de tristeza.

-¿Quieres ser como ella?- pregunto Asao.

-Quisiera completar su sueño de pasar por los grandes desfiles de moda, pero bueno, no soy tan hermosa como ella-dijo Shio, un poco resignada

-Tienes razón, no eres tan hermosa-dijo Lemond, las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo, era un comentario muy hiriente -Pero… eres bonita y con hermosos y sinceros sentimientos-completo esta.

"Realmente está un poquitín celosa, que interesante se está tornando esto"-pensó Asao.

Después de unos minutos entre risas y anécdotas, llego la hora de la cena… donde hasta llena de risas y preguntas de las amigas hacia la madre y viceversa… burlándose de Shio de vez en cuando…

-Por qué no van a listando sus cosas para dormir mientras Shio me ayuda a levantar la mesa- dijo Licari una vez que habían terminado de cenar.

-Está bien muchas gracias por la cena-agradeció amablemente Asao.

-Gracias por la cena- dijo Lemond.

Una vez que madre e hija se quedaron solas

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no comíamos tanta gente aquí ¿verdad?- dijo Licari lavando los platos.

-Sí, hace demasiado tiempo- dijo Shio terminando de limpiar la mesa.

-Nunca te había visto tan feliz, hija-

-Siempre estoy feliz-

-Pero no tanto como últimamente, hasta tu sonrisa ha cambiado-

-No lo había notado-

-Pues lo estas y es gracias a ellas ¿verdad?-

-Sí, son mis mejores amigas y agradezco que estén conmigo, solo espero que esta felicidad dura mucho tiempo-

Su madre solo le sonrió, definitivamente, su hija crecía rodeada de gente demasiado buena.

Pero ninguna de las dos mujeres en la cocina se había percatado que las espiaban desde un inicio

-¿Te arrepientes por tu comportamiento de hace un rato?- pregunto Asao.

Ella solo asintió. Con un nudo en la garganta.

Al terminar de bañarse y de acomodarse todas en los fotones, ya que todas dormirían en el suelo…

-Asao~san ¿hay alguien que te gusta?- esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde hace meses, desde que habían salido por primera vez con Grey.

Asao, se lo pensó por unos segundos-… … No lo sé… tal vez no-

-¿Tal vez no? Qué respuesta es esa- Regaño Lemond.

-Bueno si hay alguien- afirmo Asao.

Las dos chicas se emocionaron demasiado… -¡¿Quién?!- preguntaron demasiado emocionadas.

-No les diré- contesto Asao.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco desilusionada Shio.

-Bueno digamos que no estoy muy segura de ello, pero se los diré dentro de poco- contesto Asao sabiendo que si amaba a alguien, "un amor prohibido", ese era su tipo de amor

-Asao~san eres muy misteriosa- dijo Shio mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunto Asao, definitivamente le gustaba esa sonrisa.

-No, de hecho es algo… emocionante-

-A ti Lemond- dijo Asao.

-También me gustan los misterios- contesto esta.

-De eso no ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto Asao

-Me gusta alguien, con el que hasta hace poco, nos llevamos mejor, pero de primero me irritaba, es alguien a quien conozco de hace mucho, de echo lo conocen- definitivamente no diría más, probablemente ya sabrían de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Shio.

-Shio, yo también puedo legar a ser muy emocionante- dijo Lemond con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no nos dirás?- pregunto Asao, asiéndose una leve idea de quien se trataba.

-Exactamente- contesto Lemond "Y menos porque es la misma persona que posiblemente te gusta Shio"- pensó.

-Que malas, a pesar de que saben quién me gusta- se quejó Shio.

-De echo… ¿Estas segura que te gusta? Shio~chan- pregunto Asao… ella calmaría las cosas, porque ella sabía cómo hacerlo, total era la única que sabía cómo acabarían las cosas. Porque alguien se lo había dicho.

3

**Estaba a punto de saltar de la ventana, su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas y su hermoso vestido está cubierto de sangre… los que todavía se movían la miraban suplicantes…**

**-¡No se muevan!- grito ella**

**-Espera… nadie se moverá, ven aquí con nosotros, por favor- dijo él.**

**-No… yo… por favor dile que se calle- **

**Ella estaba perdiendo la cordura igual que todos los que se encontraban en ese infierno.**

**-Yo lo callare, pero primero ven aquí- alentó él.**

**-¡NO! ¡CALLALO! ¡CALLALO! ¡CALLALO!-**

**-Lo are, lo juro, solamente ven primero-**

**-No, no lo callaras nadie lo callare, yo lo callare- dijo ella dispuesta a saltar.**

**-¡Espera!- dijo otra voz -Si saltas puede que no se calle esa voz… ven aquí nosotros la callaremos te juro, yo ya**

**Calle la mía, ya nadie me habla are lo mismo con la tuya-**

**-¿Lo callaras? Asao~san-**

**-Sí, así que ven, Shio~chan-**

**Ella se alejó de la ventana para confiar en ella la persona que jamás le mentiría. Se escuchó un grito y todo se volvió rojo como el vestido de ella, como la sangre que ahora estaba cubriendo aquel cuerpo muerto, por haber caído del quinto piso…**

**Él se vio su cuchillo… cubierto de sangre**

**-Jack… la mataste- dijo una voz muy aterrada…**

** 3**

Él tenía tanto sueño por haber despertado otra vez a las tres de la madrugada, los sueños que había tenido últimamente eran horribles.

"¿Por qué siempre ella muere? ¿Por qué yo siempre la mato? ¿Estarán conectados? Por qué no soy yo el que muere ¿será… la que me manda esos sueños? ¿Por qué ella? Por qué… es siempre ella…"-

-Jack, perdón por el retraso- escucho una voz a su espalda que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Él se paró para verla -No te preo….- pero sus palabras quedaron al viento

La vio y quedo maravillado, la enana, como el la llamaba, vestía una linda falda color verde pistache un poco floja, con una blusa rosa de tirantes, unos pequeños tacones cafés, hasta su cabello estaba diferente, su tupe(flequillo) le habían recogido un poco de él hacia atrás y lo habían agarrado con un pequeño pasador negro y con su mismo cabello se había hecho un pequeño moñito (ver mi perfil… yo hice el peinado) rosa dejando al resto de su flequillo peinado a un lado, sus pestañas iban pintadas, pero lo que hizo que para los ojos de Adam se viera más adorable que nada, era su boca, pintada de un rosa pálido con un poco de brillo su boca se curvaba nerviosa y él tuvo que reprimir todos sus impulsos de tomarla en ese sitio y reclamarla suya, sin importar nada.

-¿Jack?- su voz teñida de timidez no ayudaba en nada. Pero ya era hora de despertar.

-Vamos- ordeno Adam, era mejor irse antes de que pueda cometer una locura.

-S… si-contesto un poco decepcionada, ella quería ser alagada.

-Eres la mira de todas las mujeres de aquí- dijo Shio una vez caminando alado de Adam por las calles algo transitadas…

-Así, no me había dado cuenta-a quien trataba de mentir, si lo había notado. Se lo querían comer con la mirada (¿quién no se lo comería? °¬°)

-Eres muy guapo y el día de hoy te vez genial, así que es normal que varias mujeres te quieran a su lado-dijo Shio, sin pensarlo, ni tomarle importancia. Definitivamente esa camisa polo azul cielo y ese pantalón blanco le quedaba maravillosamente bien.

Adam se sonrojo un poco ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? -Si pero, ahora lo estas tu a mí lado, que por cierto te vez muy bien- alago.

Shio sintió que su cara subía de temperatura, si ya era difícil mirarlo a la cara, ahora lo era más. Al final consiguió lo que quería, un alago.

-Shio-

-Mande-

-¿Cómo es Nobunaga?- quien mejor para preguntarle y quitarse las dudas, que la pequeña que lo veo durante tiempo.

Shio se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, jamás se imaginó que a él le interesara saber -¿Nobunaga? ¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Voy a vivir en Japón demasiado tiempo, así que pensé que debería conocer más su historia- era imaginación de él o últimamente solo mentía.

-Nobunaga, si mal no recuerdo, cuando lo veía era… alto, delgado, moreno y con barba de pico, muy loco a mi parecer, pero era tan genial también-

-Ja, si mal no recuerdo, ese tipo desato infernales guerras-

-Sí, bueno, pero sus planes de conquista y estrategias eran fabulosas-

-Sí, tú lo dices-

-No me des por mi lado… tú fuiste el que pregunto ¿hasta dónde me aras caminar?-

-No seas floja y camina un poco más-

-No soy floja, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a andar así-

"Qué bueno que soy la primera persona en verla así" -¿Tu elegiste la ropa?-

-No, de hecho, fue Lemond y Asao~san a ayudarme-

-Así que fue gusto de ellas-

-No, al final mi mamá, llego con esto y me lo puse-

-Qué lindo regalo, tu mamá te quiere mucho-

-Si, como yo a ella… ahora que recuerdo… nunca hablas de tu familia… -

-hmp… ¿tan interesada estas en mi vida?-

-Solo me causa curiosidad-

-La curiosidad mato al gato-

-No soy un gato-

-Aquí es –

-¿una crepería?-

-¿No te gustan?-

-Claro que sí, es que pensé que es raro que conozcas lugares así-

-Me ofende señorita yo también conozco lugares lindos- dijo Adam abriéndole la puerta.

-Es muy lindo el lugar- dijo ella mirando el establecimiento, era un lugar lindo.

-Pero tu preferirías ir mil veces mejor a un campo de tiro o a ver como entrenan en el ejército ¿verdad?- molesto él "¿No puedes estar un día sin molestarla?"-pensó.

-Sí, pero hoy no, hoy estoy decidida en ganarte- Shio ni se molestaría en paliarlo… ese día no.

-Eso lo veremos, que has de saber que tengo mis tácticas-

-No pienso caer en ello-

Los dos se retaban con la mirada….

-Eto… chicos… que van a pedir-

Tan concentrados estaba que no se percataron de la presencia de la camarera, que por suerte no era la misma de la otra vez.

-Yo quiero una crepa de frutos rojos- pidió el.

-¿y para la novia?- pregunto la camarera sonriendo…

"¿Novia?" -N… no… no…- trataba de hablar Shio, pero no podía ya que la vergüenza la venia.

-No somos novios- dijo Adam "Aunque lo será pronto"-

-Perdón es que dan ese tipo de aire, entonces ¿Qué va a pedir señorita?- se disculpó la camarera.

-Una crepa de chocolate con menta- se compuso Shio.

-Ok… ahorita les traigo sus pedidos-

-Pon tu celular en el cacito- ordeno Adam.

-¿Ok? "quien lo agarre primero paga la cuenta" que original- dijo Shio sacando su celular.

-Japón tiene ideas algo originales- Alago Adam, mientras que él también ponía su celular.

-Como en todos los lugares-

-Shio, no has tenido… sueños raros- dijo Adam, tratando de sacar información, ya que el sospechaba que Vidocq no los tenía.

-No ¿Porque?- los únicos sueños raros que tenía involucraba a una personita y bueno… era mejor no recordar porque de ahí salía con un ataque de taquicardia.

-Nomas- respondió él un poco despreocupado pero a la vez demasiado confundido.

-Has preguntado puras cosas raras, primero Nobunaga y luego sobre sueños raros ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Shio preocupada.

Adam al ver esa cara de preocupación se sintió un poco culpable, pero a la vez feliz de que ella se preocupara por él-… ¿adónde quieres ir después de aquí?- cambio de tema.

-No estoy segura… nunca he tenido una cita- Ella no era tan tonta como para no notar que el trataba de cambiar el tema, bueno no era su asunto pero seguía preocupada.

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca… es mi primera cita, así que espero que me lo hagas pasar bien-

-¿Quieres decir que yo tengo más experiencia?-

-Yo digo que si-

-Pues tienes razón ¿Qué tal si después de aquí vamos al centro comercial?-

-Si~-

Los dos chicos platicaron de sus antiguas peleas, mientras disfrutaban de la compañía uno del otro…

Al acabar su deliciosa merienda, se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial… donde pasaron varias horas viendo, comprando cosas… mientras que uno de los dos se enamoraba cada vez más del otro… pero en un lapso de la cita Shio termino chocando con una joven que jamás olvidaría… una hermosa joven rubia…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la rubia…

-¿He?.. Ha… si, discúlpame fue mi culpa por no fijarme- se disculpó Shio.

-No te preocupes, también de la mía, soy Anna, mucho gusto-

-Soy Shio-

-Shio, me podrías decir donde se encuentra una cafetería-

-En la tercera planta-

-Muchas gracias y perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo-

-De nada y perdón nuevamente-

-¡Enana!-

-¡Ya voy!-

Continuara…

Hola! Perdón por perderme durante meses… pero es que verán… yo estaba ahí y luego estaba allá… pero al último acabe aquí… ¿me explique? bueno ni yo me entendí, es que me frustre horrible por que no se me ocurría nada, entre a un curso de un año de cultura de belleza y bueno eso también me trae algo presionada y luego…. Vino lo más feo…se perdió mi celular (todavía no lo supero) y vino mi clon malvado… que por cierto me mira en este instante con cara de "déjame de llamar así" y "¿Qué tanto escribes? Bueno… como les ha ido en todo este tiempo, ¿novedades? Bueno me voy yendo por que ya me alargue de más y tengo tarea de colorimetría y gama de colores… cuídense besos y abrazos…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

***Tres días después***

Bueno se supone que ella había salido de casa para buscar algo que borundangear (no sé si lo escribí bien, pero quiere decir algo que lagarear, comer chucherías o algo así)…. Pero si había salido para eso, ahora ¿qué hacía sentada, en una cafetería muy elegante, no vestida para la ocasión y lo más importante una chica demasiado guapa, que dañaba la vista?.

Estaba nerviosa y confundida, le había pedido permiso a su madre para salir a comprar algo, pero de repente se cruzó con Anna que se había perdido en el centro comercial, y con la excusa de agradecerle el gesto y que quería hablar con alguien, Shio había sido arrastrada, a ese lugar tan caro.

-Entonces, Shio ¿Estabas teniendo una cita, el día en que nos vimos?-

-¿He? Bueno… algo así.-

-¿Con tu novio?-

Shio casi se atraganta con su café ¿Por qué todo el mundo preguntaba eso? –No, solamente era un buen amigo- contesto ella tratando de no tartamudear, ni gritar… no estaba vestida para la ocasión pero, tan siquiera se trataría de comportar.

-Qué lindo tener amigos-

-¿Tu no los tienes?- pregunto sin pensar Shio.

-Claro que si a montones- contesto Anna con una sonrisa.

No cabía duda por la forma en que hablaba -Eres una persona rica-

-Sí, pero mejor háblame de ti- Anna mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió con esa afirmación.

-…. Soy de clase media, nunca he resaltado en nada, tengo un hobby raro y tengo pocos amigos-

-¿No es algo triste tener pocos amigos?-

-No, para nada porque son amigos a los que les confiaría mi espalda y sé que me la cuidaran a toda costa, son personas en las que confió mucho, me siento a gusto y que jamás me traicionarían, que me aceptan con mis defectos y virtudes y yo los acepto también como son… son personas que admiro mucho, perdón por hablar demasiado seguramente te aburrí y has de pensar que soy rara- decía Shio algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes… Que lindas palabras- alagaba Anna. –Pero mira la hora que es… ya es hora de retirarnos- decía esta mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa. Y pasaban a salir del café.

-Gracias por el café, espero verte otra vez-

-No lo creo, me voy pasado mañana de nuevo para con mi familia, solamente vine a ver a alguien-

-Ya veo, espero que te valla bien en tu viaje de vuelta-

-Muchas gracias y adiós- se despedía Anna con un abrazo, que Shio devolvió.

-Adiós, cuídate- se despedía Shio.

Y así termino la tarde de su sábado, tomando un café, hablando con una desconocida, a la que tal vez no volvería a ver, pero posiblemente extrañaría un poquito y con una horrible sensación… que ella dejó como agruras por el café amargo.

Era una linda tarde de lunes… y todos los chicos y chicas iban caminando hacia sus respectivas casas y nuestro grupito favorito iba platicando animadamente, a unas cuadras de la escuela a unas manzanas de separarse y cada quien a su respectiva casa, felices y solamente con pensamientos sobre la gran cantidad de tarea…. Y así hubiera sido a no ser porque de repente vieron como dos brazos pasaban la cabeza de uno de ellos para después abrazarlo…

-Yo Adam- dijo una linda voz… con una gran emoción.

Al escuchar esa voz, el nombrado rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se soltó de esos brazos que lo agarraban del cuello para después jalar a esa persona atrás de un árbol algo retirado -¿Qué ases aquí?- pregunto un poco malhumorado.

-¿Ya no puedo venir a ver a mi lindo prometido?- pregunto inocentemente.

-De eso no estoy hablando- contesto Adam aún más enojado.

-Tienes razón, vine ya que tu madre me lo pidió, me dijo "alguien te lo está robando" y vine a recuperar lo que es mío-

-¿Desde cuándo soy tuyo?-

-Desde que la estúpida de mi prima Alex te dejo por tu hermano… aunque le estoy agradecida por ello-

-Ya me vistes ahora vete-

-No, vengo a dejarte un mensaje de tu madre, ella dice…"Adam por tu mal comportamiento, me las pagaras, sabes bien que yo no tolerare tu mal comportamiento, tienes una prometida, no tienes que andar por ahí paseándote con una plebeya por las calles agarrándole la mano, vieras lo apenada que me sentí cuando una de nuestras amistades te vio, por dios se me caía la cara de vergüenza, Adam, compórtate esto no lo pasare por alto si tú te atreves a hacer algo así de nuevo me veré obligada a sacarte a esa… chiquilla de nuestra vida…" por el tono en el que lo dijo estaba muy enojada y la comprendo una chiquilla sin chiste sin estatus ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? Ca-ri-ño-

El mensaje de su madre, más el tono hipócrita que ella había usado para decirlo, le hizo sentir mucha rabia -Es cúchame bien si ustedes le ponen una mano a ella les juro que…-

-Adam, no me amenaces porque a comparación de tu madre yo soy aún más cruel, yo no la desapareceré de nuestra vida si no que la desapareceré de la faz de la tierra- Dijo ella con un tono algo amenazador…. para luego besarlo en los labios

-Largo de mi vida- dijo Adam muy enojado.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir eres MIO y de nadie más-

-¿Por qué ases esto?-

-Me retiraría si fuera una chica tan linda como tu amiga de cabello largo- comento ella apuntando a Asao. -Pero no me dejare ganar por una chica sin chiste, aunque cuando la conocí se veía algo adorable, bueno la ropa ase a la mujer ¿no es así? Y otra cosa alégate un poco de ella, porque si no lo ases la alejare yo-

-¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que eres así?-

-Como un bebe, cariño, duermo como un bebe… bey bey- se despidió Anna –Tu no lo entenderías- susurro para ella misma.

-¿Enserio no nos vamos a acercar?- pregunto Grey, el quería saber que sucedía, pero el árbol donde se escondieron ellos no lo dejaron ver.

-No- respondió Lemond. Aunque también la curiosidad la mataba.

-¿Nos podemos ir?- pregunto Vidocq…

-Eres un idiota- soltó Vidocq una vez que vio pasar a Adam por la entrada de su casa.

-Gracias por la bienvenida- dijo Adam, tirándose al sofá.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Vidocq.

-Está loca-

-No te pregunte eso, pero ¿A ti no te gustan las locas?- se burló Vidocq.

Adam solo lo miro de mala gana.

Y así paso un mes….y ya era hora también de pagar el favor de Vidocq…

Ella estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, se quería esconder bajo la tierra, pero una persona llamada Gabby, le había dicho que si arruinaba el maquillaje o algo del vestuario, aunque sea un poco ella misma la escondería tres metros bajo tierra…

Los chicos ya habían sido arreglados, la personas invitadas (o los colados mejor dicho) ya habían llegado, muy puntuales y se daban los últimos arreglos en donde sería el filme…

-Hey chica recados, ¿Qué haces aquí?- molesto Adam.

-¡No soy la chica recados! Y me invito Shio- contesto Galileo…

-Ex-chica recados- dijo Adam con su típica sonrisa (°¬°)

-Que guapos los dos- alago Asao.

Ignorando a los dos "niños" que se peleaban con las miradas.

-Gracias-contesto Grey.

-¿No han visto a Shio?- Pregunto Lemond.

-No y nos dijeron que no la veríamos, hasta que comiencen- respondió Adam.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Galileo.

-Quieren que sea sorpresa- dijo Adam.

-Ja, sorpresa… eso lo veremos ahorita- soltó Vidocq, él nunca se sorprendía, y si lo hacía le daría cien yenes a alguien…

-¡Listo ya es hora, todo el mundo a sus lugares!- grito alguien

Las luces disminuyeron los que no aparecerían fueron a tras de cámaras… empezó el baile y Vidocq le dio los cien yenes a Lemond, aunque esta no entendió por que los acepto gustosa.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Como están? **

**ArticGirl: Hola! Como estas? Antes de todo ten por seguro que voy a seguir la historia… aunque me tarde en subir… pero la seguire… jejeje gracias, le echare muchas ganas al estudio (por eso no había actualizado) aquí esta el cap…10 corto pero el 11 ya esta echo (desde el comienzo de la historia) solo falta ponerle los toques seguramente lo subiré la próxima semana… bueno sin mas adiós! Cuidate!**

**Bess: Hola! Jajaj me asustaste cuando me saludaste.. jamás pensé que me leias… jajaja bueno te veo luego bay cuidate!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**...La noche de los enamorados, revelaciones, confesiones y verdades…**

Estaba una dulce melodía, todos bailaban, esa noche se celebraría su compromiso, el compromiso de su señorita, se comprometería con un joven demasiado guapo y era la envidia de todas…

La música disminuyo un poco y todos voltearon hacia las escaleras de esa hermosa mansión bañada de negro y plata, elegante como los demonios de la noche, todos estaban sorprendidos, era tan hermosa, su señorita, una mujer de estatura perfecta, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño largo hasta su hermosa cadera, suelto, lacio, su vestido rojo, como las rosas, hacían resaltar su hermoso cuerpo, el escote de corazón hacía notar su pequeño pecho, la espalda completamente descubierta y esa falda suelta que solo hacían que resaltara ese elegante y hermoso caminar, todos hacían una reverencia mientras pasaba esa hermosa señorita, ella llego a su destino e hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que ese hombre de traje negro, al levantar su cara sonrió, de una manera hermosa, exquisita, para ese chico al que le dedicaba su sonrisa. Se agarraron de las manos y empezó el baile….

Mentirían si no admitían que se les había caído la boca hasta el suelo…

-Es hermosa… Shio~chan es muy hermosa- dijo Asao… estaba sorprendida, de la cantidad de belleza…

Los demás solo decían "SI" con la cabeza…

Él estaba embobado, era una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad él se preguntaba que si en verdad esa era su enana. Adam tenía ganas de mandar al diablo todo el rodaje y salir corriendo con ella para deleitarse con esos labios… -"Maldición"- pensó este al recordar esa sonrisa –"porque ahora que otro tiene que actuar lo que quiero a ser, te vuelves tan hermosa y para acabarla sabe bailar"-

-Adam ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Shio con una sonrisa… se suponía que tenían que bailar mientras platicaban entre sonrisas aunque el audio no se iba a escuchar…

-¿Eres la enana?- pregunto él con una sonrisa, -"Deja de sonreír así, maldición"- pensaba este muy nervioso, al ver otra vez esa sonrisa.

-Sí, ni yo me lo creía cuando me vi… realmente soy hermosa- contesto ella con una sonrisa muy linda….

El ya no se pudo resistir más la atrajo, más a él deleitándose con el rose de su mano en la espalda desnuda de ella mientras con la otra la sujetaba de la mano y la acerco lo suficiente para besarla… ella se sorprendió mucho… entonces un minuto después sintió como alguien la jalaba y la hacía correr…

-¡Cámara del patio!- grito alguien, que se había recuperado del shock.

Llegaron al patio donde se filmaría la última escena, los dos chicos pararon, ni siquiera pudo recuperar el aire cuando sintió le agarraban la cara dos manos y besada de nuevo (quien fuera ella u.u) se sorprendió, ahora era besada por Grey, con su traje blanco… sonaron los fuegos artificiales…

-¡Corten!-

Y sintió como se alejaba de ella….

Los dos chicos se vieron a la cara estaban sonrojados, pero Grey estaba feliz, sintió muchos celos cuando vio como Adam la besaba y eso no estaba en el guion, solo sintió el impulso de ir corriendo y arrancarla de sus brazos, pero sintió que alguien le había agarrado la mano deteniéndolo para que segundos después soltarlo, no vio quien era y no le importaba, la había besado… era feliz…

Sin embargo Shio, estaba más confundida que nunca, se sentía rara, un beso le había incomodado y otro le había gustado demasiado… en su mente se vino un recuerdo… se sentía triste con ganas de llorar… pero en vez de eso corrió legos de todos… corría y no se dio cuenta cuando fue que salió de aquella casa que habían pedido prestada, ni cuando prefirió traer las zapatillas en las manos que en los pies…

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto Galileo, cansada de correr detrás de Shio…

-No lo sé la perdimos, a pesar de que lleva un larguísimo vestido, corría demasiado rápido- dijo Vidocq. -¿De todos modos que paso?-

-No lo sabemos- contesto Asao… lo último que recordaba era la cara triste de Shio, había corrido Grey le sujeto la mano para detenerla y ella lo vio triste y le grito que la soltara…

**~Durante la grabación~ *Flash Back***

Ellos solo habían visto hasta la parte donde ella bajaba las escaleras.

\- Galiko ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Si- dijo ella muy emocionada… ese apodo le traía grandes recuerdos

**…Una vez solos…**

Estaban parados en la entrada de esa gran mansión, que no tenían ni idea de quién era…

-¿Cómo está tu ojo?- pregunto Vidocq.

-Muy bien, las terapias sirven de mucho- contesto con una gran sonrisa Galileo (¿alguien se sabe su nombre de verdad? ¿No ha salido en la manga?)

-¿Tus padres como reaccionaron?-

Su sonrisa desapareció y lo miro serio –No muy bien… ellos se preocuparon mucho, pero era mi deber, nadie me obligo, yo sola lo decidí y a pesar de todo ellos se sienten orgullosos de mí y yo me siento orgullosa de esta herida-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto muy curioso

-Estoy muy orgullosa de esta herida, porque significa que me esforcé para salvar el mundo, a mis amigos a mi familia, es la muestra de lo mucho que me esforcé en mi trabajo… así que no te preocupes más-

-¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupado?- pregunto el algo apenado

-¿No era así? Entonces discúlpame- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Al ver esa sonrisa, el también sonrió –Eres rara-

-Lo sé… ¿Es por eso que nunca te guste?-

-No, simplemente no me gustas de esa forma que tú quieres-

-Es una lástima, yo podría ser una gran esposa- comento ella con una sonrisa.

El al ver esa sonrisa no dudo en corresponder -No lo dudo-

Nadie los veía, entonces ella deicidio, que el tomara su primer beso… y él lo acepto gustoso.

Luego hubo gritos y una persecución…

***Fin del flash Back***

Él era el más preocupado, sus visiones, todo empezaba a encajar y empezaba a tener miedo… el solamente corría sin rumbo, solo deseaba encontrarla o verla el día de mañana con su uniforme disculpándose, él quería saber el por qué había corrido, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente? Pero lo primero era encontrarla, gritarle, darle un buen golpe y luego volverla a besar, la besaría hasta que ella lo quisiera tan intensamente como el, la quería, ¿pero qué tan inmensamente la quería? No lo sabía, pero el aria que ella suspirara y hasta que se pusiera a temblar con solo verlo…Adam, había tomado una decisión.

***En un parque***

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Al escuchar una voz familiar voltio hacia arriba -Quiero pensar, todo esto es muy… complicado- decía Shio, columpiándose.

-Uy si, que dos bombonasos, te besen ahora es complicado- molesto Lamond a Shio.

-Si, porque uno de esos dos bombonasos, te gusta- contesto Shio, refunfuñando.

-Veo que lo descubriste-

-¿No querías que lo hiciera? Porque lo disimulas mal, no seré muy buena en estos temas, pero tengo ojos y me puedo dar cuenta de ello, no soy tonta- comento Shio un poco molesta.

Lemond al notar la molestia contesto -No eres tonta… lo que… Realmente lo que no quería es complicar las cosas ¿ok?-

-¿No confías en mi?-

-No es eso-

-Pues así me siento-

-Perdón, perdóname-

-Disculpas aceptadas, también sé que es un poco difícil hablar de ello, dada a nuestras… personalidades-

-Cierto, pero mentiría si dijera que no quería que nadie lo notara ¿realmente se me nota tanto?-

-Si, tanto que él es el único que no se da cuenta- bromeo Shio

-Eso es porque solamente te mira a ti y ya vi él, porque- comento un poco celosa, recordando el como él, la miraba como si fuera la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra.

-¿Estas enojada?-

-¿Contigo? No, para nada, solamente estoy triste…- Shio la miro -bueno a quien miento, si estoy enojada, con él por ser un idiota y conmigo también por serlo y… y estoy celosa de ti, porque lo besaste, porque… porque yo lo quiero… lo quiero para mi, ¡NO TE LO QUIERO DAR!- grito Lemond sintiendo el cómo sus ojos se llenaban con lagrimas y sintió su corazón hacerse cada vez más pequeño…

Shio la miro, un poco sorprendida, apenada y enojada con ella misma, porque ella sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada del chico con ojos verdes y aun así no lo separo cuando la beso, comprendía como se sentía Lemond, porque tampoco ella se lo quería dar a nadie… se le vino una imagen la imagen de él con alguien más -Yo tampoco se lo daré a nadie, luchare por él- Lemond la miro, Shio miraba a la lejanía y se dio cuenta que era la guerra. Se quedaron calladas unos minutos.

-Es hora que nos vallamos es tarde y estamos algo lejos de casa- dijo Lemond poniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, con un leve bostezo que declaraba que estaba muy cansada.

-Está bien, por cierto, gracias, por ser sincera- hablo Shio después de caminar unos pasos en silencio.

Le agarro la mano a Shio -Gracias a ti por escucharme-

-Sabes sabemos muy poco una de la otra, ni siquiera se quiénes son tus padres ni los de Asao~san-

-Bueno te los presentare algún día-

Estaba agotada, cansada, física y mentalmente.

Su día empezó normal, hasta que cruzo la puerta de la escuela… cuando menos lo espero había sido arrinconada por sus amigos… gritándole un –"¡PORQUE TE FUISTE ASI NOMAS!"-

-Perdón, es solo que…- pero su vista capto los ojos de los dos chicos que habían sido causantes de su desaparición –La cuestión aquí es que Lemond les aviso que me había encontrado sana y salva ¿no?- soltó Shio moviéndose para su asiento tratando de evitar estar muy cercas de ellos.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados… ya que era muy raro que ella fuera así de cortante.

Era la hora de receso cuando Lemond, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Podemos hablar? Ocupo tu ayuda-

-Está bien- dijo ella para luego levantarse de su silla.

Ella estaba en su límite ya no podía mas… -quemolestoquemolestoquemolestoquemolestoquemolestoquemolestoquemolestoquemolestoquemolestoquemolestoquemolesto-

-¿he? ¿lemond?-

-¡QUE ERES MOLESTO! Estoy harta de Shio esto shio aquello, ella, yo, Adam, válgame, ¡si te gusta tanto vete a confesar y ya! ¡ME MOLESTA MUCHO TU MALDITA INSEGURIDAD! Porque…. Porque… yo… - "yo soy igual"

El la miraba sorprendido, ya que nunca la había visto tan alterada. -¿Lemond?-

Al escuchar su nombre, volvió a la realidad -Perdón, me pase perdóname soy tu amiga y te digo esto- se disculpo ella apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo también entiendo que soy muy insistente en el tema, disculpa si te arte- le dijo Grey con un tono cariñoso.

-No es eso… es que yo…-

-Gracias- interrumpió este.

-¿He?- pregunto confundid Lemond.

-Yo ya sé que debo hacer, gracias por gritarme, eres una gran amiga-

"no, no te vayas, no lo hagas"- pensaba esta mientras sin pensar estiro su mano para detenerlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Grey al ver que Lemond le sostenía la muñeca un poco fuerte.

-Es que… yo..- "tu puedes, vamos, no seas cobarde"

-¿Tu qué?-

-Yo te deseo la mejor de la suerte- le sonrió.

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa

Ella seguía sonriendo –Mentirosa… - susurro para ella y entonces le broto una pequeña lagrima.

….

Shio se preguntaba el porqué Lemond ya no había entrado a clases le preocupaba. Peo aunque e preocupaba la idea de que Lemond se haiga saltado la clase, también estaba muy impactada sobre la revelación que Asao le había echo…

Las dos estaban en la azotea, Asao le había dicho que le quería contar algo, así que fueron al lugar más solitario y entonces Asao empezó a hablar.

-Shio~chan, ¿Qué paso Aller?-

Entonces Shio le conto su plática con Lemond…

-Ya veo… Shio, tú también tengo a alguien a quien amo mucho, es la persona más especial para mí, cada vez que la veo quiero abrazarla y protegerla, aunque esa persona no ocupe que la proteja, deseo estar todo el día a su lado y no separare jamás-

-¿Y esa persona es….?-

-Me gustas Shio~chan- dijo Asao mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

Shio estuvo en un estado de shock muy profundo… del cual se tardo minutos en volver -¿He? ¡¿HE?! ¿Yo? Eto… a… a… ami también me gusta Asao~san, pero no de esa manera.. yo deste… que.. ha- decía toda nerviosa… entonces escucho una risa, Asao se estaba carcajeando.

-Perdón, perdón, es que… verte tan seria me dio ganas de tomarte el pelo- decía Aso tratando de calmar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Shio.

-Lo siento era mentira, me gustas pero no de esa forma, en realidad me gusta mi maestro de cuando estuve tomando el curso de enfermería-

-¡Asao~san! Eres tan malvada y yo que me había creído ¿no le has dicho?-

-Lo siento, no, él es mas mayor que nosotras-

-¿Te gustan los mayores?-

-Tal vez-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-treinta-

-¿he?-

Y así siguió su conversación, entonces Shio comprendió que Asao le había dicho todo, para que fuera la misma de antes, pero aunque ella trataba no podía.

El salón se estaba quedando vacio puesto que ya era la hora de salida. A excepción de dos personas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo una voz preocupada.

-Yo no sé, simplemente deseo estar sola- contesto Shio, algo seria. Preguntándose ¿A dónde habían ido sus amigos?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Grey.

-No me gusta el rumbo de esto… yo estoy tan confundida-

-¿Soy el culpable de ello?- estaba esperanzado de que si, ya que eso le aria saber que ella pensaba en el.

-Sí, tu, él, ella, yo, todos, yo siento que ya no puedo más- sus ojos mostraban tristeza y confusión absoluta. Pero aun así se aventuro a responder

El la abrazo, se sentía mal, pero tenía que decirlo… -Me gustas… y mucho….-

Ella se sorprendió, y solo pudo responder – A mí…yo… también me gustas…-

A lo lejos por esos mismos pasillos se escuchaban los pasos fuertes de un albino molesto

**Continuara…**

**Danita XD: Hola! Como estas? Bueno aquí te traigo el nuevo capitulo (con mucho amor) a todo el mundo le encanta esa pareja tan dispareja (¿?) jajajaja gracias por leerme… espero que la espera ahiga valido la pena… aunque lo mas posible esque me tomatien mucha gente jejeje bueno me despido cuidate besos…**


End file.
